Love Sick
by WangMark852
Summary: Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan. JackMark/MarkSon. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Sick**

 **Fiction by Wang_Mark582**

 **Cast : Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

 **| Genre : Brother Romance, Angst | Rating :PG-15**

 **Summary : Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf bisa tolong bungkusan yang ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

Sang pelayan sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan pemuda dihadapan-nya. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan masker wajah. "Maaf, bisa dipercepat?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sedikit tidak sabar dengan sikap pelayan yang hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Seakan tersadar sang pelayan langsung bergegas untuk membukus pesanan pemuda itu. "Ma−maaf tunggu sebentar" Sebenarnya pemuda itu merasa tidak enak setelah menegur pelayan tersebut tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan sebelum 'penyamaran-nya' terbongkar.

Setelah beberapa saat pesanan pemuda itu sudah siap. "Maaf sedikit lama, ini pesanan anda" Baru saja pemuda itu ingin membayar pesanannya ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatang beberapa gadis yang terlihat mengenali penyamarannya.

"Mark? Kau Mark Tuan GOT7 kan?" Tanya salah satu gadis tersebut yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Buru-buru pemuda itu memberikan lembaran uang ke pelayan dan langsung pergi−tanpa mengambil uang kembalian−takut akan ketahuan oleh para fans-nya. 

.

.

. 

"Bagaimana bisa, besok aku merayakan hari ulang tahun ku" Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Hongkong terlihat memandang binggung pada lelaki paruh baya−atasannya−dihadapannya.

"Oleh sebab itu, Kau harus menginap disana malam ini. Itu bisa membuat rating menjadi tinggi karena pesta ulang tahunmu"

"Tapi tidak bisakah besok saja? Aku benar-benar tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan mereka dihari jadiku" Lelaki paruh baya itu mendekati sang pemuda dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, mereka pasti memakluminya" Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan perasaan sang pemuda. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Pikirnya saat ini bergelut memikirkan kejadiaan yang akan di alaminya nanti.

Menghadapi kekasihnya dan memberitahukan jika ia tidak bisa berkumpul bersamanya seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana?"Pertanyaan lain terdengar, membuat lamunan sang pemuda buyar. Jackson paling tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaan lelaki paruh baya itu. Dengan terpaksa ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Ba−baiklah"

.

.

. 

"Kau sudah pulang, Mark?" Tanya Jaebum−leader GOT7. Mark mengangguk sebelum melewati Jaebum yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu Apartment mereka.

"Hyung, kau sudah membelinya?" Tanya Bambam yang berada didapur. Mark hanya menunjukan bungkusan ditangannya dan menaruh barang yang ia beli kedalam Kulkas.

"Apa tidak akan ketahuan jika ditaruh disitu?" Pertanyaan lainnya dilontarkan oleh Jinyoung.

"Tidak akan, selagi aku menjauhkannya dari kulkas"

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Mark. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda kelahiran LA itu hari ini. Mark bahkan menolak tawaran untuk menemaninya.

"Aku pulang" Suara lain terdengar dan sukses membuat Mark kalang kabut menutup pintu kulkas. Takut jika barang yang baru saja ia beli ketahuan sebelum waktunya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Jackson?" Tanya Jaebum. Ia berusaha untuk menahan Jackson yang ingin berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dimana Mark hy−"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jackson menoleh ke sumber suara dan berujung menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Mark merasa aneh dengan tatapan Jackson yang terlihat berbeda. "Ada apa?"

"Hyung kita bicara dikamar sekarang"

.

.

. 

Suasana kamar milik Jackson dan Mark terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Hawa disekitar kamar itu terasa berat. Mark yang terduduk dipinggir kasur hanya memandang binggung pada Jackson yang berjalan bolak-balik dihadapan-nya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Mark memecah suasana yang tidak mengenakan didalam kamar milik mereka. Jackson menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Mark.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang terluncur dibibir pemuda berkebangsaan Hongkong itu. Jackson hanya diam dan terus menatapnya.

Setelah memantapkan niatnya barulah Jackson memberanikan diri memulai percakapan. "Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, baby"

Jackson akan mulai memanggil Mark dengan panggilan 'kesayangan-nya' jika hanya berdua.

"Janji? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Mark ditambah binggung dengan sikap Jackson yang terlihat aneh. Jackson berlutut tiba-tiba dihadapan Mark membuat pemuda bersurai merah coklat-madu itu tambah binggung.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah dengan berita yang akan aku sampaikan" Jackson menggengam kedua tangan Mark. Mark semakin dibuat binggung.

"Baiklah, aku janji. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan ada apa denganmu, Wang?"

"Malam ini aku harus menginap 'disana' karena menurut bos kita itu pilihan yang tepat untuk menaikan rating" Raut wajah Mark berubah, tidak ada senyum yang awalnya masih terpasang diwajah manisnya.

"Apa dia tidak tau jika besok kau berulang tahun?"

"Karena hal itu lah yang akan membuat acara akan menjadi menarik" Mark melepas genggaman tangan Jackson. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya lagi pula ia sudah berjanji pada 'kekasihnya'.

Mereka berdua menjalani status 'terlarang' sudah hampir 2 tahun dan bahkan keluarga dan teman satu grupnya−GOT7−tidak mengetahui hal itu. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tahu dosa yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau tunggu? Bukankah kau harus berkemas?" Mark memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan Jackson tau jika kekasihnya hanya ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mark terlihat menyibukan diri mempersiapkan kebutuhan Jackson.

 _ **Maaf Mark, aku mengecewakanmu**_

Batin Jackson yang merasa miris melihat keadaan Mark yang tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya karena janji yang mereka buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak mau memperburuk keadaan Jackson membantu Mark yang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk menginap malam ini.

.

.

. 

"Loh, Jackson hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yongjae saat melihat Jackson keluar dari kamar dengan tas ranselnya. Mark berdiri tepat dibelakang Jackson−berniat mengantar sang kekasih sampai di depan pintu apartment.

"Dia harus menginap 'disana' malam ini" Bukan Jackson yang menjawab tetapi Mark lah. Yongjae terkejut melihat senyum Mark yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"O−oh begitu"

Jackson melanjutkan langkahnya, ia benar-benar tidak enak jika harus berada lebih lama didekat Mark untuk saat ini. Ia takut jika melihat keadaan Mark akan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dan memilih tetap bersamanya.

"Mau kemana lagi?"Pertanyaan kali ini dilontarkan oleh Jaebum. Melihat Jackson sudah akan meninggalkan Apartement mereka lagi.

"Hyung kau akan menginap disana lagi?" Jinyoung menimpali dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Jackson hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, malam ini aku harus menginap disana"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pest−"

"Bukankah kau harus bergegas pergi?" Ucap Jaebum. Ia memotong ucapan Bambam yang akan membokar rencana mereka. Yougyeum yang berada disamping Bambam langsung memukul kepalnya.

"Kau benar, hyung. Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang"

Jackson mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya dan ia merasa berat saat melihat wajah Mark yang juga mencoba tersenyum kearahnya. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu Jackson langsung beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Jackson suasana ruang tamu GOT7 terasa sunyi. Mark yang sudah tidak tahan menutupi topengnya pun langsung beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yah tidak jadi deh" Gumam Bambam tanpa memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Member lain hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

. 

_**Bruakkk**_

Jackson memukul stir mobil dengan perasaan kacaunya saat ini. "Sial, kau benar-benar brengsek Wang"Umpatnya. Hatinya benar-benar ter-iris jika mengingat senyum terpaksa Mark tadi.

Ingin rasa ia kembali ke Apartement dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dan harapannya itu harus terhenti mengingat jika ia akan terlambat datang ke rumah 'keduanya' saat ini.

"Kontrak sialan" Jackson menyalakan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman parkir Apartement dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mengingat perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

. 

Tangis Mark pecah saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Badan ringkihnya terjatuh begitu saja didepan pintu kamar. Pundaknya bergetar hebat menahan suara tangisnya.

Ia tidak ingin suaranya sampai terdengar oleh member GOT7. Perasaanya sedikit lega setelah meluapkan semua emosinya−dengan menangis−yang ia tahan.

Mark berjalan kearah kaca yang terpajang di dinding untuk melihat keadaannya. Kedua matanya merah dan membengkak, sangat memperihatinkan.

"Kau tidak boleh egois Tuan" Gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat tau jika Jackson pergi bukan karena kemauannya tetapi karena kontrak. Setuju dengan pemikirannya Mark pun memutuskan untuk berbaring dan memilih untuk beristirahat sebelum terbangun pada tengah malam.

Mark tidak ingin ketinggalan moment pada hari spesial milik sang kekasih walaupun kekasihnya itu tidak sedang berada disisinya saat ini.

.

.

. 

Jackson benar-benar tidak melepas handphone dari gengamannya. Berulang kali ia melihat layar menunggu panggilan dari orang terkasih. Orang pertama yang menelponnya adalah kedua orang tuanya dan para member GOT7−minus Mark.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajah orang yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Kang Joon yang memperhatikan wajah Jackson yang terlihat murung.

Jackson hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya lelah saja" Sahutnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan perkara yang dia alami hari ini.

"Bersenang-senang lah ini hari spesialmu" Jackson tidak pernah meminta-minta hal lebih di hari ulang tahun. Kali ini ia hanya meminta Mark menghubungi dan itu tidak terkesan berlebihan kan.

Kang joon yang menjadi teman sekamar Jackson−di Roommate− sangat tau jika Jackson memiliki sebuah masalah. Seakan tau jika hal yang paling dibutuhkan Jackson saat ini Kang Joon pun mengusir teman-temannya yang berkumpul dikamarnya merayakan ulang tahun Jackson.

"Thanks Kang joon"

Kang Joon hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jackson memberikan semangat. "Istirahatlah, aku tau harimu melelahkan"

Jackson menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berbaring. Ia berharap dengan istrihatnya itu membuat bebannya menjadi ringan.

.

.

. 

"Akhh Sial" Erang Mark yang merasa frustasi. Cuaca pagi yang cerah tidak seperti perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat pada sang kekasih.

Efek tangisannya semalam membuatnya susah untuk membuka mata saat tengah malam. "Kenapa tidak di angkat, sih?" Mark semakin merasa bersalah saat ia mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih.

Tuttt Tuttt Tuttutttt−

Mark dengan pasrah melemparkan handphone-nya ke arah kasur. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali ia mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jackson bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon darinya sama sekali.

Rambut Mark yang awalnya sudah berantakan semakin terlihat berantakan saat ia mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. "Dia benar-benar marah padaku"

"Pagi Mark hyung, bagaima−" Bambam menghentikan ucapnnya saat melihat keadaan Mark yang memperihatinkan. Kedua mata Mark terlihat membengkak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mark hyung?" Tanya Jaebum. Ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya−meminum kopi−hanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan orang yang paling tua di grupnya.

Mark mendudukan dirinya disofa. "Aku baik-baik saja" Sahutnya dengan senyum palsunya.

"Makananmu ada di meja makan, hyung. Maaf kami tidak berani membangunkan mu" Ucap Jinyoung ikut bergabung duduk disofa−samping Mark. Mark hanya mengangguk paham. Kedua mata Mark melirik Jam yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu.

 _ **Pantas saja, ini sudah terlalu telat untuk diucapkan**_

Batinnya yang meris melihat Jam yang menunjukan sudah jam 9 pagi.

.

.

. 

"Haahh" Jackson terus menghela nafas sendari tadi. Suasana hati Jackson semakin suram mengetahui jika kekasihnya bahkan tidak mengirimkan satu pesan pun. Padahal harapan Jackson saat ia terbangun ia akan menemukan pesan dari sang kekasih.

"Hei, semangat lah. Ini hari mu" Kang Joon menghentikan aktifitas mencangkul tanah. Ia dan Jackson beserta para member Roommate lainnya diharuskan bangun pagi−jam 7−dan langsung melakukan panen umbi.

Jackson melepaskan cangkulnya dan memilih untuk berjongkok. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar hanya tertuju pada sang kekasih. "Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran" Sahutnya.

Kang joo memilih untuk berjongkok disamping Jackson dan merangkul pundak Jackson. "Ayolah, semua permasalah bisa diselesaikan"

Jackson tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kang joo yang memberinya sedikit semangat. "Thanks, Kang joo. Kau memang teman terbaik ku"

Kang Joon hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jackson yang terkesan polos dan lugu. "Kalau kau siap untuk bercerita, aku pun siap mendengarkannya kapanpun"

Jackson hanya mengangguk paham. Ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Kang Joon semua permasalahannnya tetapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Maaf Kang Joon" Kang joo hanya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Jackson−pelan. Baginya Jackson sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Jadi, semangat lah" Kang Joon berjalan menjauh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh gadis-gadis Roommate yang terkenal akan cerewetnya. Jackson pun melanjutkan hal yang sama. Tidak ingin kena semprot para gadis.

.

.

. 

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Youngjae. "Bagaimana jika kita mendatanginya dan memberikan sedikit supraise?" Usulnya.

Para member GOT7 terlihat berkumpul di ruang tamu dan membahas kejutan yang akan mereka lakukan untuk Jackson. Mark hanya diam mendengarkan jalannya diskusi.

"Ide yang bagus, aku tidak sabar melihat ekspersi terharu Jackson hyung" Sang magnae GOT7−Yugyeom−menimpali pertanyaan Yongjae. Para member lainnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan usulan Yongjae.

"Yeah, sudah diputuskan kita akan memberikan dia kejutan dilokasi syuting. Cepat bersiap-siap" Perintah Jaebum. Teman-temannya pun langsung bubar, bersiap untuk pergi. Hanya Mark yang masih tinggal membuat Jaebum menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap Mark hyung?" Mark terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaebum. Ia yang awalnya terlarut dalam lamunannya pun terpecah mendengar ucapan Jaebum.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap" Jawabnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya. Jaebum hanya menaikan bahunya−tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Mark.

.

.

. 

_**Cklek**_

"Kalian" Sunny gadis disalah satu anggota Roommate terkejut saat ia menemukan member GOT7 berdiri didepan pintu rumah. Para pemuda itu hanya memasang senyuman mereka. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Jackson" Sahut Jaebum. Seakan tau akan maksud pemuda didepannya Sunny langsung membuka lebar pintu mempersilahkan para pemuda itu memasuki kediaman para member Roommate.

"Oh, maaf aku hampir lupa jika Jackson berulang tahun hari ini" Sunny melirik kotak besar yang berada ditangan Jinyoung. "Itu apa?"

"Ini cake untuk Jackson" Jawab Jaebum. Sunny hanya mengangguk paham. Para member GOT7 sudah tidak sabar bertemu Jackson, mengejutkan pemuda kebangsaan hongkong itu. Mark yang dari awal memasuki bangunan ini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Jackson.

"Loh, kalian disini?" Tanya Gook ju, wanita bertubuh gempal itu terkejut dengan kehadiran member GOT7 yang memang sudah dikenalnya akrab. "Kalian pasti mencari Jackson? Dia ada dikamarnya"

"Dikamar?" Gumam Bambam.

"Kita tadi habis memanen umbi−" Kang Joon yang berada disamping Gook ju menunjuk tumpukan umbi diatas meja. "−setelah melakukan hal itu kesehatannya menurun. Dia mengalami sakit kepala dan sedikit demam" Lanjutnya yang membuat ekpresi member GOT7 berubah. Ekspresi khawatir lah yang ditangkap oleh Kang joon.

"Kalian masuk lah, dia sedang berbaring dikamarnya"

.

.

.

Jackson benar-benar terlihat tidak berdaya. Sakit kepala dan demam yang di alaminya menjadi alasan ia tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Kalau kau sakit seharusnya bilang, tidak usah nekat ikut panen bersama kami"

Youngji terus memeras handuk yang ia beri air hangat dan menaruhnya berulang kali di atas kening Jackson. Jackson hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak pusing sama sekali" Bela Jackson. Ia memang berkata jujur sebelum mereka berangkat untuk memanen umbi kepalanya baik-baik saja. Setelah mereka pulang barulah sakit kepalanya muncul.

Youngji yang ingin beranjak untuk mengangti air harus tertahan saat Jackson memegangi lengannya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istrahat saja. Aku akan−"

"Tetap disini" Suara Jackson terdengar sangat parau. Sedih melihat keadaan Jackson seperti ini, bahkan belum pernah Youngji−selama mengenal Jackson−melihat Jackson nge drop. Biasanya pemuda itu sangat over dalam segala hal.

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka mengintrupsi kegiatan dua pasang makluk berbada gender itu. Youngji langsung melepas gengaman Jackson pada lengannya saat mengetahui jika orang yang membuka pintu kamar adalah teman-teman Jackson.

Mark adalah orang pertamanya yang membuka pintu kamar dan sangat terkejut melihat posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat. Youngji langsung menunduk memohon maaf saat melihat keterkejutan diwajah Mark.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengganti air terlebih dahulu" Youngji meninggalkan mereka didalam kamar Jackson. Mark hanya berdiri disamping pintu tidak berniat mendekati Jackson seperti halnya teman-temannya.

"Jackson hyung, are you ok?" Bambam langsung menghambur kearah Jackson. Jackson yang awalnya akan terlelap kedalam alam bawah sadarnya langsung membuka kelopak matanya.

Mukanya mengisyaratkan kebingungan saat menemukan teman-temannya dikamarnya. "Kalian? Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Kau lupa jika ini hari ulang tahun mu?" Tanya Jaebum. Jackson menatap kearah Mark yang hanya berdiri dan menatap kearah lantai. Jackson sangat tau jika Mark mencoba menghindari kontak mata diantara mereka.

Fokus Jackson terhadap Mark teralih saat dihadapannya terhadap cake birthday dengan lilin diatasnya. "Buat permohonan dan tiuplah, hyung" Ucap Jinyong yang juga menjadi orang yang memegangi cake tersebut.

Jackson menganggukan kepalanya sebelum meniup lilin dengan susah payah karena sakit yang mendera kepalanya. "Thanks friends" Jakson tersenyum tulus kearah teman-temannya.

Para member GOT7 memasang wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa hyung? Apa perlu dibawa kerumah sakit?" Tanya Yougyeom. Sebagai orang yang paling muda digrup ia sangat perhatian pada hyung-hyungnya.

Jackson hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah. "Tidak usah, ini hanya sakit kepala ringan" Sahutnya masih dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Liat keadaanmu sangat memperihatinkan" Jaebum menunjuk kearah Jackson memperhatikan keadaan Jackson yang terlihat memperihatinkan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, kepala Gook ju terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kami ingin makan siang, kalian ingin bergabung?"

Para member GOT7 terlihat berpikir. "Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Jaebum

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula kami punya banyak makanan untuk kalian" Sahut Gook ju. Ia melirik Jackson yang masih terbaring diranjang. "Biarkan dia istirahat"

Seakan tau maksud Gook ju, Jaebum langsung menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Ketika Mark akan meninggalkan kamar Jackson, suara Jackson menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mark kita perlu bicara"

T

B

C


	2. Chapter 2

Love Sick

Fiction by Wang_Mark582

Cast : Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]

| Genre : Brother Romance, Angst | Rating :PG-15

Summary : Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.

Warning!

Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Langkah Youngji terhenti saat melihat para member GOT7 meninggalkan kamar Jackson. "Kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"Maaf merepotkan" Sahut Youngjae. Ia melirik baskom kecil yang dibawa oleh youngji. "Lebih baik jangan masuk dulu"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Younji binggung.

Jaebum melirik pintu kamar Jackson. "Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius" Jaebum sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh dengan sikap Mark dan Jackson dari tadi malam. Apalagi ia melihat sikap Mark pagi ini seperti memiliki tekanan.

Younji menyadari tidak ada Mark diantara mereka. "Oh aku mengerti" Paham dengan keadaan disekitarnya Youngji pun mengurungkan niat untuk memasuki kamar Jackson.

.

.

.

Jackson terlihat melirik kearah Mark yang masih berdiam diri disamping pintu kamar tanpa mau menatap balik kearahnya. Dengan menghela nafas Jackson memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Baby?" Telingan Mark tergelitik saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari Jackson saat mereka hanya berdua-an. "Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

Mark memberanikan diri menatap wajah seseorang yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Jackson tersenyum saat melihat Mark memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap balik kearahnya.

Jackson menepuk-nepuk ruang disampingnya. "Kemarilah, Mark"

Dengan langkah pelan Mark mendekati ranjang Jackson dan mendudukan diri disampingnya. "Ka−kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jackson menggeleng. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja"

Mark memegang kening Jackson. Keningnya mengkerut saat menyedari suhu tubuh Jackson tidak buruk. "Kau tidak demam, kau baik-baik saja" Ucapnya tidak mengerti.

Jackson mengerahkan telapak tangan Mark ke dadanya. "Disini! Aku merasakan sakit disini−" Mark terlihat berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jackson tapi pemuda berkebangsaan Hongkong itu menahannya. "−ketika orang yang aku kasihi tidak mau menatap kearahku lagi"

Mark berhenti berontak saat mendengar ucapan Jackson. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jackson terlihat mengacuhkan pertanyaan Mark. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mark. "Mark" Panggilnya

"Apa?"

"Dimsum"

"Sebenarnya mau mu itu apa?" Mark terlihat kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Jackson. Walapun Jackson sedang sakit tapi sikap menyebalkannya tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya mendengar pertanyaan Jackson.

"Apa maks−"

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lebih baik lepaskan saja"

"Jadi maksudmu aku sudah tidak mencintaimu?−" Suara Mark tanpa sadar meninggi saat emosi mulai menyelimutinya. "−dan kau menuduhku seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah kau, Wang. Berselingkuh dan yang lebih parahnya didepanku!"

Jackson terkejut mendengar ucapan Mark. "Berselingkuh? Aku tidak berselingkuh"

Mark berdiri dari kasur Jackson. "Kau bilang tidak berselingkuh? Yang tadi itu apa, hah?" Mark benar-benar dikendalikan oleh emosinya. "Jadi ini alasanmu lebih memilih untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu disini dan bersenang-senang dengannya dibelakangku?"

Jackson berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan sakit kepalanya yang semakin parah. "Kontrak. Ini semua karena kontrak dan bukan kemauanku seharusnya kau tau itu"

Jackson berusaha berbicara lembut pada Mark. Pemuda berkebangsaan LA itu akan lepas kendali saat sedang emosi dan Jackson tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Seharusnya aku paham. Berpacaran dengan seorang pria hanya akan membuat kehancuran pada diriku. dan seharusnya aku sadar jika kau masih memerlukan wanita bukan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk mu"

"Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini Mark" Suara Jackson terdengar rendah mulai terpancing ucapan Mark. "Kau kan sudah tau aku tidak menyukai para wanita"

"Kau itu munafik, Wang. Aku benar-benar menyesal mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menghar−"

"Cukup Tuan. Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Berhenti menjadikanku kambing hitam. Kalau kau sudah tidak punya rasa denganku lebih baik kita akhiri ini"

Mata Mark mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar ucapan Jackson tapi emosi lagi-lagi mengendalikannya. "Baik kalau itu maumu. Kita akhiri sampai disini"

 _ **Brukkkk**_

Tubuh Jackson semakin terasa lemas. Ia menatap sedih kearah pintu kamar yang tadi dibanting oleh Mark yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Lengan Jackson menutupi mukanya. Ia bnar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami"

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin dalam sebuah grup boyband yang sedang naik daun−Jaebum mengalami kebingunggan yang mendalam. Terkait dengan dua membernya yang berasal dari luar korea.

Setelah acara makan siangnya bersama member GOT7 beserta anggota Roommate dikediaman Roommate. Ia tidak menemukan Mark dikamar Jackson. Jackson yang berbaring lemas hanya berujar jika Mark pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jinyong. Jaebum hanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha menghubungi member LA-nya itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Mark tidak ada dimana pun bahkan di Apartement mereka.

Wajah member GOT7 terlihat khawatir dan yang paling terlihat pucat adalah Jackson. Keadaannya mungkin sudah dibilang baik-baik saja tetapi mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Mark siang tadi membuat kepala-nya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Younjae yang pertama menyadari wajah Jackson yang terlihat pucat pasih. "Ayo hyung, kau harus istrirahat lagi. Muka mu pucat"

Jackson menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin istirahat sebelum mengetahui keberadaan Mark saat ini. "Tidak aku baik-baik saja" Sahutnya.

Jaebum hanya mengusup wajahnya kasar. Hilangnya Mark sudah membuat kepala-nya sakit ditambah dengan kekerasan kepala Jackson. "Oh ayolah, kau harus tidur sekarang Jackson" Mata Jabum melirik jam tangannya. "Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?"

Jackson tau, ini sudah larut malam−jam 10 malam−tapi ia benar-benar harus memastikan keadaan Mark.

"Bagaimana jika menghubungi Manajer?" Usul Jinyong. Mencoba menenangkan Jaebum yang terlihat tertekan. "Sapa tau dia mengeta−"

"Aku pulang" Ucap seseorang yang menjadi objek perbincangan member GOT7 sendari tadi. Jinyoung sampai menghentikan ucapannya sangking terkejutnya begitu pula dengan member GOT7.

Mark terlihat binggung melihat member GOT7 yang menatap kearahnya. "Loh kalian belum tidur?" Tanya nya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

Jaebum berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau dari mana saja, Mark?"

Mark berupaya agar tidak menatap balik kearah Jackson yang sendari tadi menatap lekat kerahnya. "Aku? Aku dari kantor"

Alis Jaebum terlihat bertaut. "Kantor? Untuk apa?"

"Meminta ijin. Besok aku pulang ke LA"

Semua member GOT7 terlihat terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Mark. Jinyoung berjalan mendekati Jaebum dan Mark. "Yang benar saja Hyung? Lusa kita ada tour di Japan untuk 3 hari"

Mark hanya memasang senyum simpulnya. "Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari JYP tenang saja" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jinyong sebelum beranjak pergi.

Para member terutama Jaebum yang belum puas dengan penjelasan Mark berniat menyusulnya dan langsung terhalang saat Jackson angkat bicara. "Biar aku bicara dengannya, kalian istirahat lah"

.

.

.

Jackson menyusul Mark ke kamar dan menemukan Mark yang terlihat berkemas. Memasukan pakaian-nya kedalam koper yang lumayan besar.

Tap

Tap

Tap−

Jackson berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh Mark. "Mark, kita perlu bicara"

Mark menghentikan pergerakannya tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang−kearah Jackson. "Aku sibuk" jawabnya acuh.

Jackson terlihat mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia tau jika Mark masih ngambek. "Kau marah?" Tuduhnya. Mark tetap bergeming dengan posisinya.

"Tidak" Jawabnya mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya melipat pakaiannya.

Jackson yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran langsung menyentakan lengan Mark. Membuat Mark bertatapan dengannya. "Jackson kau gila" Cerca Mark saat ia mendapat perlakuan kasar oleh Jackson.

"Ya aku gila. Dan itu karena kau" Mata Jackson terlihat memincing menahan gejolak emosinya. Tidak bisakah Mark mengerti perasaannya sekali saja. "Kau egois Tuan!"

Mark menghentakan tangan Jackson. "Kau baru tau, heh?" Senyum miring Mark terlihat. Jackson tau jika Mark tidak akan mudah dijinakan dalam keadaan Marah seperti ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ber−"

"Apa peduli mu, hah? Kita bahkan tidak ada hubungan satu sama lain lagi kan?" Ucap Mark yang memotong ucapan Jackson.

Hati Jackson teriris mendengar ucapan Mark. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Dengar! Ucapanku tadi siang hanya−"

"Hanya apa, hah? Main-main?" Cicit Mark dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Jadi selama ini kau anggap hubungan kita apa? Hanya sebuah permainan?"

"Rupanya selama ini pikiranmu seperti itu terhadapku? Diam dan jangan potong ucapanku! Apa hanya aku disini yang selalu benar-benar menjadi orang yang mencintai? Kau tau harapanku hanya mendapat pesan dari kekasihku yang bahkan tidak kunjung datang dihari jadiku. Apa itu terdengar sangat serakah?"

Mark membalikan tubuhnya, tidak berniat untuk membalas dan berbincang lebih dengan jackson. "Tidur lah, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Terserahlah!" Kekesalan Jackson muncul setelah melihat sikap Mark yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Ia memilih berbaring dan memunggungi Mark. Sakit kepalanya bertambah ketika harus berhadapan dengan Mark saat ini.

.

.

.

Rasa haus yang tidak tertahankan membuat Yougyeom terbangun. Matanya melirik jam waker yang terpajang−di meja−disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah jam 6 rupanya" Gumanya sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia melihat Bambam yang masih nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

"Loh hyung, kau sudah mau berangkat?" Yougyeom terkejut saat menemukan Mark lengkap dengan tas ransel dan koper besar miliknya. Mark hanya memasang senyum simpul.

"Penerbanganku 1 jam lagi" Mark berucap dengan melihat jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangannya. Sebelum menoleh kearah Yougyeom. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang"

"Ehh, hyung tidak izin pada yang lain dulu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan mereka. Aku berangkat ya Yougyeom" Yougyeom hanya diam menyaksikan kepergian Mark yang tidak bisa ia tahan sama sekali. Yougyeom merasa ingin menagis saat ini. Walaupun ia memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar dibangingkan lainnya tetapi tidak dengan hatinya yang lembut.

"Aku harap hyung baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui fentilasi jendela membangungkan Jackson dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang sebelum melirik ranjang disampinya yang sudah rapi seperti sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jackson langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kondisinya yang hanya memakai bokser tanpa atasan alias telanjang dada.

"Jackson jangan berlar−"

"MARK HYUNG, KEMANA DIA?" Jackson berteriak memotong ucapan Jaebum yang ingin memarahinya karena berlari di dalam Apartement. Lelaki berkebangsaan Hongkong itu terlihat buruk, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kacau.

"Mark hyung? Aku kira dia be−"

"D−dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi" Jawab Yougyeom yang mendapat tatapan dari semua hyungnya. Hanya Yougyeom yang mengetahui kepergian hyung tertuanya itu.

"APA BANGAIMANA BISA?" Kali ini bukan hanya Jackson yang berteriak Jaebum pun melakukannya karena rasa terkejut yang mendalam. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dan tidak mempercai jika Mark akan pergi tanpa se izinnya yang merupakan pemilik tanggung jawab atas membernya.

"Kau pasti bercanda Yoegyeom, dia tidak mungkin berangkat sendiri!" Jackson tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yougyeom, selama ia mengenal Mark ia paling tau jika pemuda berkebangsaan LA itu tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan sendiri. Selama ini yang menemani Mark pulang ke LA adalah dirinya dan juga Yougyeom−karena Jackson sibuk dengan acara Roommate.

Yougyeom terlihat kesal "Aku tidak bercanda hyung! Coba cek lemarinya"

.

.

.

Mark terlihat berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Ia sudah berdandan tertutup seperti biasanya menggunakan jaket tebal, masker dan juga kaca mata untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Karena para member GOT7 yang dijadwalkan akan berangkat pada hari ini membuat para fans sudah menunggu dibandara. Mark harus memutar arahnya saat menemukan beberapa fansnya.

"Akhirnya" Gumamnya setelah terbebas dari kumpulan fansnya. Ia menerawang kearah depan. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jackson yang harus kandas ditengah jalan.

"Aku harap ini pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita"

.

.

.

Menjadi adik dari seorang superstar membuat Joey sering kali diganduringi para wanita yang mengaku sebagai fans berat dari kakaknya. Hari ini pun tidak sedikit para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Jeoy benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang membuatnya populer disekolahnya. Getar disakunya membuat lamunan pemuda itu terhenti.

Kedua alis pemuda itu terlihat bertautan. Binggung melihat nama sang kakak yang terlihat dilayar handphone-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo kak"

.

.

.

Joey terlihat berlari di dalam bandara setelah ia menaiki taksi sebelumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesepanjang arah berharap akan menemukan sosok kakaknya di antara kerumunan manusia yang juga berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

Ingin sekali Joey mengumpat saat ini karena ia rela bolos untuk datang kebandara. Ingatkan ia jika orang yang dijemputnya adalah pemuda yang sudah tidak ia lihat 3 bulan lamanya. Pemuda yang merupakan kakak kandungnya dan karena fakta itu ia mengurungkan diri untuk mengumpat.

"Kakak" Panggilnya pada pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Mark yang awalnya ingin marah karena keterlambatan adiknya hanya melambai riang.

Joey langsung membungkuk karena nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Salahkan kakaknya yang membuat ia berlari-lari seperti orang gila. "Kak, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau mau pulang" Omelnya setelah nafasnya sudah kembali stabil.

Mark menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tidak enak. "Maaf, kakak terlalu sibuk untuk menghubungimu sebelumnya" Joey merebut koper besar milik Mark. "Maaf merepotkanmu" Lanjutnya.

"Astaga kak, tidak masalah bagiku. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Selamat datang kembali ke LA"

.

.

.

Para fans merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada member GOT7. Ketidak hadiran Mark dibandara sudah menyedot rasa penasaran yang besar bagi mereka ditambah dengan raut wajah para member yang tidak terlihat tersenyum sendari tadi.

Walaupun beberapa mencoba tersenyum para fans pun tau jika itu hanya sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Mereka kenapa?" Gumam salah satu wanita pada temannya.

"Entahlah, bahkan Jackson terlihat bukan seperti dirinya" Sahut gadis lainnya. Mereka tambah dibuat heran dengan keterdiaman Jackson yang biasanya paling over saat bertemu fans-fansnya.

Jinyong yang kebetulan mencuri dengan pembicaraan para gadis itu langsung berjalan mendekti Jackson. "Hyung, cobalah tersenyum. Para fans menghewatirkanmu"

Jackson hanya melirik malas kearahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun membuat Jinyong pasrah. Ia paling tau jika Jackson yang paling tertekan diantara mereka.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia" Gumam Jaebum yang dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya. "Dia butuh waktu sendiri" Lanjutnya. Jinyong mengangguk mengerti. Jackson memang butuh waktu sendiri rupanya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pulang" Joey berucap saat memasuki kediamannya. Dengan menarik koper milik Mark ia melengang masuk begitu saja dan tentu saja di ikuti Mark dibelakangnya.

"Joey kenapa kau sudah pu−" Mr. Tuan menghentikan ucapan saat melihat sosok putra sulungnya. Ia merasa membeku melihat senyuman yang ditujukan kearahnya.

Mark tersenyum lebar melihat keterkejutan ayahnya. Mrs. Tuan yang awalnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur merasa tertarik saat mendengar suara Joey. "Loh Joey bukanka−"

Lagi-lagi orang dewasa dikeluarga Tuan langsung terdiam melihat kehadiran Mark. Kedua orang dewasa itu merasa tidak percaya dengan pengliatan mereka. Bahkan Mr. Tuan meragukan matanya yang mungkin sudah mulai memburuk.

Tapi suara Mark memecahkan lamunan mereka. "Ibu, Ayah aku pulang" Mark berucap dan langsung membungkuk hormat.

 **Plukk**

"Akh, ibu kenapa memukulku?" Erang Joey setelah mendapat pukulan manis dilengannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau tau kakakmu akan pulang. Ibu kan bisa membeli bahan buat masakan favorit kakakmu" Mrs. Tuan mulai mengomeli Joey tanpa tau kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Salahkan dia! Aku bahkan baru tau pagi ini" Joey tidak terima disalahkan langsung menunjuk kearah kakaknya tanpa sopan dan setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya ia langsung buru-buru menurunkan tangannya. "Ma−maaf kak"

"Bu, jangan salahkan Joey. Aku yang salah tidak memberitahu kedatangaku sebelumnya" Mark berucap mencoba membela adik semata wayangnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau punya jadwal konser dijepang hari ini" Mr. Tuang yang dari tadi bungkam ikut angkat bicara setelah bergulat dengan rasa tanya yang besar dikepalanya. Selama ini Mr. Tuan sangat tau jadwal kegiatan putranya.

Raut wajah Mark terlihat sedikit muram mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah. "Ahaha... aku sedang ambil cuti yah" Mata Mr. Tuan menangkap senyum palsu yang ditampilkan oleh Mark.

"O−oh lebih baik kau istirahat" Mark mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ayahnya benar penerbangannya tadi membuatnya sedikit lelah. Tanpa sadar ayahnya menatap punggung Mark dengan rasa khawatir.

.

.

.

Konser GOT7 di Japan berjalan dengan sukses. Setelah mengadakan interview mengenai ketidak hadiran Mark atas kesehatan dan butuh sedikit istirahat publik pun dibohongin dengan kebenaran itu.

Bahkan Mr. Tuan yang 3 hari lalu menelpon Jackson tidak lepas dengan kebohongan itu. Perasaan Jackson semakin hari semakin Kacau dan itu tidak baik untuknya. Terbukti saat dipanggung tidak sedikit Jackson melakukan kesalah, dari lupa lirik maupun salah dalam gerakan tari.

Bahkan sekarang disaat member GOT7 dan para staff merayakan kesuksesan mereka tetapi tidak dengan Jackson yang memilih untuk menghindari dari keramaian itu. Jaebum berjalan mendekati Jackson yang terduduk disofa tunggal di pojok ruang ganti mereka. "Jackson" Panggilnya.

Jackson melirik kearah Jaebum sebelum kembali melakukan aktiftasnya−mengusap peluh diwajahnya menggunakan handuk. "Ada apa?"

"Kita punya sesuatu untukmu" Jackson hanya diam seperti tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan itu. Jaebum mengerang pasrah sebelum membalik arah menuju pintu keluar ruang tunggu.

Didepan terlihat Kang Joon dan Gook Ju yang bersiap mengejutkan Jackson. Mereka saling pandang karena bukan sosok yang mereka tunggu muncul melainkan Jaebum.

"Masuk lah, dia ada disana" Jaebum membuka lebar pintu agar kedua tamu itu masuk. Gook Ju melenggang masuk saat menemukan sosok Jackson yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Kang Joon berjanan mengedap-endap dengan Cake supraise untuk Jackson.

"Wang Jackson" Jackson terkejut saat tubuhnya diguncang dari belakang. Ingin sekali Jackson memaki orang yang mengganggu waktunya sebelum terkejut dengan wajah sang pelaku.

"Nuna?" Dengan raut wajah binggung Jackson membuat Gook Ju berusaha menahan tawa. Dari belakang tubuh Gook Ju muncul Kang Joon lengkap dengan−cake−kejutan mereka. "Kang Joon"

Kang Joon merasa ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Jackson. Jackson memang bisa menyembunyikannya dari Gook Ju tapi itu tidak berlaku padanya yang sudah menjadi teman dekat.

"Jackson, kita butuh bicara" Tegasnya. Kang Joon berbisik saat mengucapkannya. Takut Gook Ju mendengar. Jackson hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kepulangannya di kampung halamannya perasaan Mark tidak kunjung membaik. Tubuhnya yang ringkin semakin kurus mengingat nafsu makannya yang semakin berkurang.

Sebagai seorang adik Joey sangat tau jika sang Kakak mempunya sebuah masalah. Joey tau Mark itu pendiam tapi sifat pendiam Kakaknya itu bertambah parah setelah kepulangannya 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kak, ayo makan. Ibu membuatkanmu sup" Bujuknya pada Mark yang terduduk diatas kasur menghadap kearah jendela. Mark melirik adiknya sekilas sebelum menatap kembali kearah jendela.

"Maaf, aku sudah kenyang" Tolaknya. Joey menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Kakaknya menolak makan kesukaannya. Setahunya selama ini jika Mark mendengar kata 'sup' dia pasti bersemangat untuk langsung menyantapnya.

Joey mengulurkan tanganya. Berniat menyentuh kening Mark. "Kak kau tidak apa?" Mark menepis halus tangan Joey.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa pergi sekarang" Joey hanya mengangguk paham. Sangat tahu jika yang dibutuhkan oleh Kakaknya adalah waktu sendiri.

"Kalau kau lapar turunlah"

T  
B  
C


	3. Chapter 3

Love Sick

Fiction by **Wang_Mark582**

Cast : **Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

| Genre : **Brother Romance, Angst | Rating :PG-15**

Summary **: Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan**.

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance,**_ _ **TYPO**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Ka−kau mendengarnya?" Jackson memandang Kang Joon dengan pandangan tidak percaya setelah mendengar pengakuan Kang Joon. Mengetahui hubungan tersembunyi dengan Mark.

Mereka berdua berbicara didalam ruang staf dan hanya berdua. Mengingat jika apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua adalah rahasia besar. "Tentu, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas saat dia dan teman-temanmu berkunjung ke kediaman kita"

Jackson masih menggeleng tidak percaya. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Takut jika Kang Joon akan memandangan jijik terhadapnya. Mengingat hubungannya dengan Mark yang tabu.

Kang Joon yang menyadari ketakutan Jackson langsung mengusap lembut rambut Jackson. "Tenang lah, aku akan merahasiakan hubungan kalian"

Jackson hanya diam mendengarkan. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini. Kang Joon yang melihatnya mulai kesal. "Apa karena masalah 'itu' dia tidak tampil di konser?"

Anggukan lemah dari Jackson membuat Kang Joon paham. "Apa kau sudah menghubunginya setelah kejadian itu?"

"Be−belum" Suara Jackson terdengar bergetar. Dia menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak menghubungi Mark setelah kepergiannya ke LA. Ia sudah tenang setelah mendapat telepon dari Ayah Mark yang mengatakan jika Mark tiba dengan selamat.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya"

"Aku takut, hyung" Ingin sekali Kang Joon meneriaki kebodohan Jackson. Walaupun dia masih terkejut mengingat hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalani Jackson tapi ia berusaha untuk memberikan dukungan moral.

Jackson sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya dan Kang Joon sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu mendukung Jackson kapanpun.

"Apa aku masih terlambat, hyung?" Kang Joon menaikan alisnya binggung mendengar pertanyaan Jackson. "Terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami" Lanjutnya.

Kang Joon tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam Jackson dengan lembut. "Tidak, sekarang masih sempat. Jemputlah dia"

.

.

.

Mr. Tuan sangat senang dengan keberadaan putra sulungnya. Terpisah dengan anak sendiri itu sangat tidak menyenangkan tapi kalau dia disuruh memilih lebih baik anaknya itu kembali ke Korea.

Kepulangan tiba-tiba dan perubahan sikap anaknya membuat tanda tanya besar untuknya. Dia sangat mengenal anaknya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakan permasalahan yang dialami putranya.

Seperti saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu. Menatap putranya yang terduduk di taman belakang rumah dengan kegiatan yang baru-baru ini sering dilakukannya. Melamun. Mark semakin banyak melakukan hal itu.

Kemarin teman-teman masa kecil Mark berkunjung tapi eksperis Mark tidak benar-benar senang. Hanya senyum terpaksa yang selalu ditampilkannya. Melihat hal itu Mr. Tuan sangat tau jika anaknya sedang dilanda masalah.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, nak" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Mark yang masih asik dengan lamunannya. Tidak seperti Mr. Tuan yang masih tegar melihat perubahan sikap Mark, Mrs. Tuan sudah terpuruk mengingat masakannya jarangan disentuh Mark.

.

.

.

Jaebum dan member GOT7 lainnya terkejut saat Jackson terlihat buru-buru mengambil tasnya. "Jackson, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaebum. Jackson bungkam dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Melihat Jackson yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan membuat Jaebum berniat mengejarnya. "Jackson hey, mau kemana?"

Langkah Jaebum terhalang oleh Kang Joon yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya. "Jangan kejar dia" Perintah Kang Joon. Jaebum memandang bingung. "Dia sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya"

Jaebum tidak mengerti ucapan Kang Joon. "Masalah? Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

Kang Joon tersenyum lebar sebelum mengucapkan kata yang membuat ruangan itu sunyi. "LA"

.

.

.

Joey sudah jengah melihat sikap Kakaknya. Kakaknya itu terlihat seperti patah hati. Dengan padangan menyelidik ia terus menatap Kakaknya yang mengganti saluran TV dengan tampang tidak berminat.

"Kak" Panggilnya. Mark melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menggati saluran Tv. "Kau tidak ingin keluar, kak?"

"Keluar?" Gumam Mark.

"Iya, kita bermain basket ball atau skeatboard seperti biasanya, bagaimana?"

Mark terlihat berpikir sebelum kepalanya mengangguk. Menginyakan usulan sang adik. Mungkin setelah melakukan hal-hal itu pikirannya akan teralih dari pria kebangsaan hongkong itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

Setelah memesan tiket penerbangan beberapa saat yang lalu Jackson duduk dengan gelisah. Berulang kali ia melirik kearah jam tangannya. Pesawat yang akan mengatarnya ke LA akan lepas landas 20 menit lagi. Pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini. Bahkan ia menghiraukan beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya terus memotret dirinya.

"Come On" Gumamnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda kesayangannya itu. Memeluknya dengan erat dan tentu saja meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Joey tau jika kebiasaan 'buruk' Kakaknya ini. Dengan mood yang buruk dia akan semakin handal dalam memainkan permainan. Lihat saja Kakaknya yang terus memasukan bola kedalam ring.

"Dia benar-benar gila" Gumamnya. Kalau mau jujur Joey sedikit ngeri melihat Kakaknya yang terus melampiaskan emosinya dengan bermain basket. Joey lebih memilih untuk menghindar, duduk dipinggir lapangan dan menonton aksi sang Kakak.

Mark, pemuda itu mungkin akan berterima kasih pada adiknya. Mengajaknya ke lapangan dan bermain basket membuat beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang. Dia bahkan melampiaskan semua kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini.

"Dasar Brengsek" Umpatnya sebelum menshot bola kedalam ring basket. Setelah merasa kelelahan ia memutuskan untuk mendekati adiknya yang menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Kak, are you fine?" Tanya Joey saat Mark duduk disampingnya. Mark mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil sebelum melirik sang adik.

"Yes, I am fine" Gumamnya.

Tapi Joey tidak semudah itu untuk percaya dengan perkataan sang Kakak. Terlihat dari matanya yang mulai memincing tajam. "Kau berbohong kak" Tuduhnya.

Mark terkejut melihat sang adik. Joey memang sedikit susah untuk dibohongi. Tidak sedikit adiknya itu mengetahui rahasia yang dia simpan baik-baik. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kak" Jelasnya membuat Mark kesusahan mencari alasan.

"Be−berbohong? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Joey terlihat memutar malas matanya. Kakaknya benar-benar terlihat gugup saat ini. Dan itu artinya sang Kakak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Dari awal kepulanganmu ke sini. Ini tidak masuk akal kak. Seharusnya kau di jepang melangsungkan konsermu dan apa-apa'an kebohongan publik yang membermu lakukan?" Joey membaca berita−di internet−tentang Kakaknya yang diberitakan dalam kondisi tidak baik dan membuatnya tidak bisa ikut dalam tur konser itu. "Mengatakan kau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik padahal kau disini dengan keadaaan sebaliknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kak?"

Joey semakin merasa kejanggalan dengan sikap Kakaknya yang terlihat murung setelah ia mengungkit masalah kepulangan sang Kakak. Mark menundukan kepalanya dan memilih untuk melihat batu krikil disekitar mereka.

Rasa bersalah menghantui Joey. Mungkin ucapannya membuat hati Kakaknya terluka. "Kak, maaf aku tid−"

Mark bangkit tiba-tiba. Menatap adiknya dengan senyum palsu. "Kau pulang duluan, aku akan kerumah temanku dulu" Ia beranjak meniggalkan adiknya. Sang adik semakin merasa bersalah melihat senyum terpaksa sang Kakak.

"Kak, maafkan aku" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Mark tau dia melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Berpisah dengan Jackson menimbulkan dampak yang besar untuknya. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang adik dia bahkan tidak ketempat temannya−seperti yang dia ucapkan pada Joey−melainkan pergi menyendiri pada danau yang dulu sering ia kunjungi.

Menyediri di pinggir danau sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagianya saat ia mendapat masalah. Ia pikir jika ia melakukan hal itu beban pikirannya mungkin akan sedikit berkurang.

Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Jackson. Membuat ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "Berhenti memikirkan si brensek itu" Umpatnya pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Pak bisa dipercepat?" Tanya Jackson pada sang supir Taksi. dia bahkan tidak peduli sopan satun untuk saat ini. Pikirannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Mark.

Sang supir hanya mengangguk paham dan langsung mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Mengerti jika penumpangnya sedang terburu-buru.

Jackson terus meremas jarinya. Cemas mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Mark.

.

.

.

Joey benar-benar tidak habis pikir kemana sang Kakak pergi−setelah ia menelpon beberapa teman akrab Kakaknya. Mereka bilang tidak bertemu dengan Mark sama sekali.

"Kak, sebenarnya kau dimana?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap jam dinding dengan cemas. Hari sudah larut tetapi Kakaknya itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Kedua orang tua mereka sedang keluar−ada urusan−dan ditambah dengan kondisi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat diluar sana. Hujan lebat. Semakin membuat Joey khawatir dengan keadaan Kakaknya.

.

.

.

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang akan terkena gigitan serangga.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat berkujung ke danau. Berbaring dengan beralaskan rumput dan beratap langit. Tapi kali ini langit seperti tidak bersahabat untuknya.

Tes

Tes

Tes−

Tetesan hujan mulai mengenai tubuh Mark. "Hujan" Gumamnya. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk menyentuh tetesan hujan. Mark tidak berniat beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya saat hujan mulai lebat.

"Aku benar-benar harus melupakanmu, Wang"

.

.

.

Joey beranjak dari sofa setelah mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Sedikit heran jika itu Kakaknya. Tidak biasanya Kakaknya akan memencet bel pintu rumah.

Cklek

"Kak kemana saj−" Ucapan Joey terhenti saat menemukan sosok lain yang ternyata bukan Kakaknya. "−Kak Jackson?" Lanjutnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Jackson tersenyum simpul. "Hei, Joey apa kabar?"

Joey tambah terkejut lagi menyadari kondisi Jackson. Pakaiannya basah kuyup terkena hujan. Dengan segera ia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. "Kak masuklah keringkan dirimu"

Jackson mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke kediaman keluarga Tuan. Matanya menatap keseliling berharap menemukan sosok yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kemari.

"Kakak ku sedang keluar" Ucap Joey yang mengerti akan situasi. "Dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya" Bohongnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat Kakaknya itu khawatir.

"Oh" Jackson bersyukur karena ia benar-benar belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan Mark. "Bisa aku gunakan kamar mandi?"

"Aku lupa untuk menawarkan itu, maaf kak. Kau bisa gunakan kamar Kakak ku"

Jackson menggeleng. "Tidak aku akan gunakan kamar tamu"

"Oh, baiklah" Joey menatap punggung Jackson yang beranjak meninggalkannya. Jackson memang sangat mengenal letak rumahnya karena sering berkunjung. Ia heran, tidak biasanya Jackson pergi ke kamar tamu dan bukannya menggunakan Kamar Kakaknya seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saat menyadari suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Demam. Kepala pun terasa sakit. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ia bersyukur pulang dengan selamat.

Mark melihat sepatu yang tidak asing baginya saat membuka pintu rumah. Tapi ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Ia menemukan adiknya duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarganya. "Aku pulang" Sapanya. Adiknya terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Astaga Kak, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Joey langsung menghampirinya. "Kau ke−"

Mark buru-buru memotong ucapan adiknya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja mengobrolnya" Ucapnya. Menghindari pertanyaan sang adik. Kondisi badannya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini.

.

.

.

Jackson memutuskan untuk mandi. Membilas tubuhnya yang terkena hujan. Tidak ingin membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun.

"Astaga, aku lupa jika tidak membawa satupun baju" Ucapnya setelah menyedari kebodohannya. Ia hampir lupa jika dia ke LA hanya berbekal tas ransel kecil miliknya tanpa membawa satupun baju ganti.

"Bagaimana ini" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kondisinya saat ini−bertelanjang dada− hanya mengenakan handuk yang terselimpang dipinggangnya.

"Mungkin aku harus meminjam baju pada Joey" Putusnya. Beranjak ke luar kamar untuk meminjam baju ganti untuknya.

.

.

.

Mark benar-benar terserang demam. Nafasnya bahkan terasa hangat. "Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat" Gumamnya lemah. Menbaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

Bahkan dia menghiraukan ranjangnya yang akan basah karena ia belum mengganti bajunya sama sekali.

Mata Mark semakin lama semakin berat. Menghantarkannya pada dunia alam bawah sadar yang sebentar lagi menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Ini kak" Joey menyerahkan baju ganti untuk Jackson. Jackson tersenyum menerimanya.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu" Jackson tidak enak hati pada Joey. Joey yang paham langsung menyangkal. "Tidak kak, aku senang bisa membantumu"

"Baiklah, aku akan berpakaian terlebih dahulu" Jackson beranjak kembali ke ruang tamu. Cuaca yang dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil dengan sendirinya. "Ahh, dinginnya"

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian Jackson menemukan Joey yang terlihat memasak. "Kau sedang masak apa?" Tanyanya. Joey menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada Jackson.

"Hanya ramen. Cuaca yang buruk ini lebih menyenangkan untuk menikmati makanan berkuah" Joey kembali dengan aktifitasnya. Jackson menatap janggal saat melihat ada tiga mangku yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Tiga?" Gumamnya. Merasa binggung. Terkejut jika nafsu makan Joey sama dengan sang Kakak.

"Oh ini, ini untuk kak Mark"

Jackson menatap terkejut pada Joey. "Ma−Mark? Dia sudah pulang?"

Joey mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Jackson. "Iya, dia sudah dikamarnya"

Jackson merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia sudah sering merasakan hal ini jika berkaitan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kak, bisa tolong panggilkan kak Mark?" Tanya Joey tanpa melihat raut wajah Jackson yang berubah pucat pasih. Jackson kesusahan menelan air liurnya.

"Ba−baiklah"

.

.

.

Detak jantung Jackson semakin bertambah cepat saat ia berada didepan pintu kamar Mark. Kamar yang sering dia gunakan untuk menginap di rumah ini.

Dengan menghela nafas dan yakin dengan pilihan Jackson pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok−

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Mark, kau didalam?" Jackson bertanya dan lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Merasa ada yang aneh Jackson memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar Mark yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Mata Jackson membulat saat menemukan Mark yang tertidur dengan pakaian yang terlihat sangat basah. "Hey, Mark banggung" Jackson berjalan mendekati Mark. Tangannya terulur untuk mengegarakan tubuh Mark−berniat membangungkan.

"Kenapa kau me−Astaga kau demam Mark" Jackson semakin terkejut saat menyadari suhu tubuh Mark yang panas. Mark yang tetap dengan posisinya tertidur pulas−pingsan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jackson meremas rambutnya kasar. Melihat kondisi−mantan−kekasihnya memperihatinkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain Jackson langsung melepaskan semua pakaian Mark. Menggantinya dengan pakaian kering.

.

.

.

Joey menatap dari balik pintu kamar sang Kakak. Menyaksikan betapa perhatiannya Jackson pada kakaknya. Menjaganya sepanjang malam. Dia masih terkejut saat Jackson turun menemuinya dan mengatakan jika Kakakny sedang demam.

"Thanks Kak Jackson" Gumamnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Tidak ingin menggangu keduanya.

Jackson terus mengomper kening Mark menggunakan handuk yang dibilas dengan air hangat. Berungkali Jackson berucap doa untuk kesembuhan orang terkasih.

"Mark, kau harus sembuh" Jackson tau Mark tidak mungkin mendengar ucapannya tetapi dia benar-benar ingin berkomunikasi dengannya. "Maafkan aku, karena aku kau seperti ini"

Tangan Jackson terulur untuk merapikan poni rambut Mark yang menutup paras manisnya. Hati Jackson sakit melihat keadaan Mark. Tanpa Jackson sadari Mark mendengarkan ucapannya. Walaupun itu hanya dianggap Mark sebagai bagian dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya suhu tubuh Mark kembali membaik. Ketika ia ingin mendudukan diri handuk di keningnya terjatuh.

Mark mengambil handuk itu "Apa ini−" Ucapannya terhenti. Ia kembali teringat mimpinya tadi malam. "Tidak mungkin dia disini" Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas handuk itu.

Dengan terburu-buru Mark beranjak dari kasurnya. Membuat tubuhnya oleng−kakinya tersangkut selimut−terjatuh dari ke lantai.

"Akh" Ringisnya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar Mark terbuka. Muncul Jackson dari balik pintu. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Tapi rasa terkejut Jackson langsung sirna saat melihat keadaan Mark. "Mark are you ok?" Tanyanya. Berjalan mendekati Mark.

Mark panik saat Jackson berjalan mendekatinya. Jackson merengkuh tubuh Mark dan membawa kembali ke ranjang. "Kau tidak apa Mark?"

Mark menatap tajam kearah Jackson. "Apa pedulimu, huh? Kenapa kau kemari?" Mark berujar dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

Jackson sedikit mengerti sikap yang ditunjukan Mark. Tidak ingin bersahabat dengannya."itu tidak penting, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kondisimu" Jackson berujar dengan lembut. Tidak ingin membuat Mark semakin marah.

"Cih, jang sok perhatian Wang" Mark mendengus malas kearahnya.

Jackson berlutut didepannnya. Menatap dengan padangan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf aku yang salah. Aku egois. Cuman hanya karena kau tidak mengucapakan ucapan selamat dari hari ulang tahunku aku berpikir dangkal dan menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Mark" Ucapnya tulus.

"Sudahlah Wang, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

Jackson masih mendesak. "Tidak Mark, aku harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita semakin renggang"

"Yang benar saja. Kenapa kau masih beranggapan jika kita MASIH punya hubungan, huh?" Mark bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk sinis pada Jackson. Emosinya mulai timbul dan itu berarti hal buruk untk Jackson. "Tidak menghubungiku setelah kepergiaku dan kau baru muncul sekarang! Betapa brengseknya kau, Wang"

Jackson terkejut saat menatap wajah Mark. Air mata Mark terlihat mengelir dengan sendirinya. "Mark ka−"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT BRENGSEK!" Triak Mark saat Jackson berniat mendekatinya. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika dikatai sebagai seorang lelaki lemah. Menangis karena pemuda dihadapannya. "DAN JANGAN BENRANI-BERANI KAU MENYENTUHKU!" Mark benar-benar meluapkan emosinya kali ini.

Jackson tidak peduli bahkan tidak takut dengan bentakan Mark. Dia terus berjalan mendekati Mark. Hatinya benar-benar teriris saat ini melihat Mark menangis karenanya. "Mark maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Tangannnya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh Mark.

 **Buakkk**

Jackson mendapatkan tinju di pipi kirinya. Membuat pinggir bibirnya robek. Mark dengan tidak peduli terus menatap sengit kearah Jackson. "Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku, kau menjijikkan Wang"

Jackson paham jika Mark seperti ini karena ulahnya. "Pukul aku! Pukul aku lagi kalau itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lega"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang minta sendiri Wang"

.

.

.

Joey yang sadang menonton saluran olahraga dipagi hari dikejutkan dengan teriakan sang Kakak. Dengan segara ia naik ke lantai−letak kamar Mark.

Baru saja ia ingin memasuki kamarnya langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jackson. "Pukul aku! Pukul aku lagi kalau itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lega"

Joey hanya berani menyaksikan hal itu dari balik pintu. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat Kakaknya menangis. Joey melihat Kakaknya yang berjalan mendekati Jackson. Menerjangnya membuat keduannya terjatuh ke lantai. Dan dia yakin punggung Jackson sangat sakit saat ini.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Kakaknya semakin liar melancarkan aksinya. Menonjok pipi Jackson tanpa henti membuat luka sobekan dipinggir bibir Jackson semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan darah.

Joey yang ingin menghentikan aksi sang Kakak lagi-lagi terhenti saat mendengar suara Jackson. "Terus Mark, luapkan semua emosimu"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK! TUNGGU SAJA WAJAHMU INI AKAN HANCUR"

Sekarang Joey memahami situasi mencengkam yang berlangsung di kamar Kakaknya. Kepulangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba dan kebohongan yang dilakukan member GOT7 didepan publik itu semua berkaitan dengan Jackson.

Setelah beberapa saat pukulan keras Mark melemah. Keadaan Jackson benar-benar mengenaskan dengan luka lebam diwajahnya. "Kau, lebih baik pergi sekarang. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu Wang"

Jackson yang sadar jika Mark akan beranjak pergi langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Tidak semudah itu"

"Brengsek, jauhkan tangan kotormu" Sifat keras kepala Jackson muncul. Tangannya bahkan menggengam lengan Mark dengan kuat.

"Tidak, kau harus membayar ini Mark. Setelah kau melampiaskan semua emosimu kau tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja kan?"Nada suara Jackson terdengar berbahaya ditelinga Mark. Membuat ia merinding.

"A−apa maksudmu?" Suara Mark tanpa sadar terdengar bergetar. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Jackson terlihat berbahaya untuk didekati saat ini. "Lepaskan aku" Mark berusaha berontak. Berupaya melepaskan genggaman tangan Jackson.

"Kau harus memaafkan ku dulu! Kalau kalau tidak−" Paksanya.

"Kalau tidak apa, huh?"

Jackson memperlihatkan seringainya. Walaupun wajanya dipenuhi luka lebab tapi tidak menghelingkan ketampanannya. "Kau akan menyesal"

"Apa maks−" Ucapan Mark terpotong saat bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir Jackson. Mark melotot tidak percaya. Tangannya mendorong dada Jackson. Berniat melepaskan diri.

Jackson tidak semudah itu melepaskan Mark. Tangannya menarik tengkuk belakang Mark. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pangutan keduanya semakin panas tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang menyaksikan keduanya dengan padangan tidak percaya alias syok berat.

Setelah beberapa menit Jackson melepaskan pangutannya saat menyadari jika Mark mulai kehabiasan oksigen. Terlepas dari ciuman maut Jackson, Mark pun langsung meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Paru-parunya terasa sakit karena kekurangan oksigen.

Jackson terkiki geli melihat rona diwajah Mark. "Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?"

Jackson menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya merindukan ekspresi menggemaskamu Baby" Senyum lebar Jackson terlihat.

Mark yang melihatnya semakin membuat rona wajahnya terlihat. Ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Jangan kira kau melakukan hal itu kau bisa mendapat maaf dariku"

Jackson merengkuh tubuh Mark. "Aku tau kau sudah memaafkanku, sayang" Kepalanya ditaruh diperpotongan leher Mark. Mark bergerak tidak nyaman dengan posisi intim mereka.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Wang"

.

.

.

Thanks banget buat teman-teman yang sudah mau baca. Ini Fanfic perdana saya jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan didalam FF ini.

Saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat konflik jadi maaf kalau konflik didalamnya kurang berasa :D

Sekali lagi thanks dan mohon bantuannya yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Love Sick

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Cast : **Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

| Genre : **Brother Romance, Angst** | Rating : **PG-15**

Summary : **Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance, TYPO, GaJe**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Jackson pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi itu semua hanya hayalan semata. Lihat saja sikap Mark padanya. Membiarkannya mengobati sendiri luka diwajahnya tanpa ingin membantunya sama sekali.

Mamng sih Mark yang mengambilkan obat untuknya tetapi itu semua dilakukannya karena tidak ingin Joey melihat wajah Jackson yang mengenaskan itu.

Mark lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan Handphone miliknya. Berselancar didunia maya. Kegiatannya terganggu saat bunyi Handphone milik Jackson berdering. Tapi Jackson sepertinya tidak berniat menganggkat telepon masuk itu.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" Tanya Mark. Ia melirik Jackson yang masih mengobati wajahnya. Sebenarnya Mark merasa bersalah dengen keadaan Jackson sekarang tapi egonya yang tinggi menghalanginya.

Jackson menggeleng pelan. "Tidak"

Kesunyian kembali melanda disekitar mereka. Jackson yang orangnya memang over memilih menyerah dengan keadaan ini.

"Baby" Panggilnya. Tapi Mark tidak merespon sama sekali. "Dimsum"

"..."

"Yak, Tuan jawab aku" Jackson kali ini kehilangan kesabaran. Bisunya Mark semakin membuatnya kacau.

"Apa?" Tanya Mark−sinis. Merasa terganggu.

Lain halnya dengan Jackson. Dia cukup sengang dengan respon yang ditunjukan oleh Mark. "Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" Jackson menatap Mark dengan pandangan serius. Membuat pemuda yang ditatapnya itu seketika merinding ditempat.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu! Sampai kapan kita begini"

"Ok−ok biasanya kalah sepasang kekasih dan ada seseorang yang sedang keadaannya seperti kamu errr ngambek biasanya akan dikasih hadiah. Kalung mung−ahh iya kalung"

 _ **Duakk**_

Bantal terbang−melanyang kearah Jackson. Tepat mengenai wajah pemuda kebangsaan Hongkong itu.

"Aww−Mark apa-apan kau" Jackson meringis sakit. Memang bantal itu tidak ada apa-apanya tapi ini situasi yang berbeda dimana wajahnya itu sedang diterluka jadi bantal yang empuk itu semakin membuat luka diwajahnya semakin perih.

Mark yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Menyaksikan kesialan Jackson. Salahkan pemuda itu yang menggapnya seperti wanita yang sedang ngambek.

Tapi senyum Mark luntur saat mendengar nada suara Jackson yang terdengar tegas. "Tuan, bisa kita lebih serius sekarang?"

.

.

.

Joey−masih syok dengan kenyataan yang diketahui. Kakaknya seorang GAY dan itu tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya. Entah sejak kapan mereka melakukan hubungan itu.

Dan ketika Kakaknya menemuinya−mengatakan jika mereka akan makan malam dikamar Mark, Joey dengan pintarnya memasang topeng diwajahnya. Seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka.

Joey sedikit brsyukur karena kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kalau saja mereka berada diruma−

"Kami pulang" Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Joey. Nyatanya kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

"O−oh ayah dan ibu sudah pulang" Nada suara Joey terdengar gugup. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kemana Kakakmu?" Mrs. Tuan memandang kesekitar.

"Kakak? Dia dikamarnya"

.

.

.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini−" Mark memperhatikan raut wajah Jackson. "−kau tau sendiri, hubungan kita ini tidak sehat. Tidak sepantasnya kita melanjutkan hubungan kita, kan? Apalagi kita selalu bersembunyi, takut jika seseorang mengetahui hubungan terlarang kita"

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa kecewa dengan penjelasan Mark. Apa waktu 2 tahun tidak cukup membuktikan perasaanya pada pemuda itu. Mereka bahkan bisa melewati semuanya selama ini.

"Kau mulai lelah karena aku ikut acara 'itu' kan" Tanya Jackson menyelidik.

Mark menangguk pelan. Itu salah satu alasan terbesarnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jackson. "Kau benar. Tapi kita yang selalu berhubungan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi inilah alasan utamaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini"

Jackson paham, selama ini mereka selalu bersembunyi dari publik. "Kang Joon mengetahui hubungan kita"

Mark menatap Jackson dengan padangan tidak percaya. "Ba−bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mendengar perkelahian kita beberapa waktu yang lalu"

Mark memasang wajah khawatir. Simpati jika Jackson akan dipandangan menjijikan oleh rekan sekemarnya di Roommate.

Jackson kembali membuka mulutnya. Mark kembali dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. "Tapi−dia bahkan memaklumi hubungan diantara kita"

"Ti−tidak mungkin. Berhenti membual, Wang"

Jackson menatap Mark. Mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu dengan tatapannya. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Tuan?"

Mark tau, Jackson sedang tidak main-main dengannya. Tapi dia masih tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Jackson.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba lakukan hal itu pada orang tuamu?"

"Mencoba apa?" Mark merasakan hal yang buruk dengan senyuman yang ditunjukan oleh Jackson.

"Mengakui hubungan terlarang kita"

Dan penyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Jackson sukses membuat Mark membeku ditempat.

.

.

.

"A−ayah, Ibu kenapa kalian tidak kekamar dan istirahat. Kalian terlihat lelah" Joey berusaha menghalangi langkah kedua orang tuanya yang ingin melihat keadaan Kakaknya.

Mr. Tuan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gerak gerik putra bungsu-nya yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ayah seperti mencium bau tidak beres disini"

"Kau kenapa Joey? Kau terlihat tidak baik?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya membuat Joey semakin tertekan. Wajahnya yang gugup semakin gugup karena tertangkap oleh Ibunya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik bu, tapi bisa kah kal−"

"KAU GILA! HENTIKAN KEGILA'AN MU WANG"

Suara Mark yang berteriak mengistrupsi ketiganya. Kedua orang tua Mark saling padangang. Joey semakin dibuat pucat. Kakaknya itu kenapa mesti berteriak. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tu−tunggu Ayah" Joey terkejut saat sang Ayah mulai melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Kakaknya. Belum sempat Joey menghalanginya, Mr. Tuan sudah lebih dulu meraih ganggang pintu.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA! HENTIKAN KEGILA'AN MU WANG"

Jackson hanya terkekeh pelan. Melihat ketakutan diwajah Mark. "Bukannya itu mau mu. Kau bilang kau lelah kita bersembunyi jadi bagaimana sekarang kita mengakui hubungan kita ini?"

Mark tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir akan memberitahu orang tuanya tentang orientasinya yang berbeda. Dia takut membayangkan kemurkaan yang tergambar diwajah sang Ayah.

"Aku tid−Ayah" Mark menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sosok Ayahnya berdiri pintu kamarnya. Menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Mr. Tuan. Matanya menatap putranya yang masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "−Jackson, kau disini?"

"Astaga, Jackson apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Mrs. Wang terkejut dengan kehadiran Jackson ditambah dengan wajah pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri. "Kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini?"

Jackson tersenyum simpul saat wajahnya dipegang oleh Mrs. Tuan. Memandannya dengan raut khawatir. "Aku tidak apa, bi?" Tangannya menggenggam tangan Mrs. Tuan. Mencoba menyakinkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini, Mark? Dan apa maksud ucapan Jackson tentang hubungan kalian?"

Mark menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Situasi ini. Situasi yang tidak pernah diperkirakan sebelumnya olehnya.

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan, paman" Jackson beranjak mendekati Mr. Tuan. Mr. Tuan terkejut saat Jackson dengan tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya.

"Jackson apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Mark.

"Tenanglah Mark, kita sudah ketahuan"

"Tolong hentikan ini Jackson. Jangan katakan hal itu" Mark bercuap dengan nada memohon. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin hubungannya terbongkar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Mr. Tuan benar-benar dibuat binggung kali ini.

"Kami punya hubungan. Hubungan yang bahkan melebihi dari hubungan sebuah persahabatan"

"Apa maksudmu? Hubungan yang kalian maksud hubungan saudara?"

Jackson menggeleng kecil. "Tidak Paman, hubungan yang saya maksud disini adalah−"

"Shut Up Jackson" Mark benar-bener kehabisan kesabaran. Tubuhnya bahkan ingin menerjang Jackson jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Joey.

"KAU YANG DIAM, MARK. BIARKAN JACKSON MENYELESAIKAN UCAPANNYA" Mr. Tuan membentak. Tidak suka dengan tingkah putranya yang terlihat menghalangi Jackson.

Jackson sedikit berdeham sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Menahan rasa gugup yang mendalam. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin serius dalam hubungan ini. Jadi maaf Mark, aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini−"ada jeda dipetengahan ucapannya. Menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang diambil ini menjadi keputusan mutlak untuknya. "−memberitahu hubungan terlarang kita"

Mr. Tuan memotong. "Apa maksudnya hubungan terlarang?"

"Paman tau, hubungan yang tidak seharusnya kami lakukan. Intinya kami− **berpacaran** " Jackson menatap raut wajah Mr. Tuan yang terlihat terkejut. Jackson sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

Makasih yang masih mau baca kelanjutan **'Love Sick'**

Maaf kalau saya terlambat buat update karena terkendala oleh **kesibukan** saya, jadi mohon di maafkan.

Special Thanks for:

 _ **Dhewyy870, ciandys, .39, DiraLeeXiOh, markgyeombi, , Ms. Fujo, TaeTae, 1234, and WangxTuan**_

Maaf kalau feelnya gak dapat

Terlalu buru-buru buat ngelanjutinnya. Sampai hanya bisa buat sepanjang ini. #Bungkuk

Sekali lagi Maaf dan tolong **REVIEW** -nya yaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Sick**

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Cast : **Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

| Genre : **Brother Romance, Angst** | Rating : **PG-15**

Summary : **Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance, TYPO, GaJe**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Please!**

.

.

.

 **Replay Review**

 **Etsukoyukiai** ini sudah lanjutkan, maaf kalau gak bisa update cepat

 **Dhewyy870** Disini reaksi Papa Tuan udah kelihatan kok

 **Ciandys** berharap gak menimbulkan efek sakit jantung :p, ciee yang sebangsa :D sama-sama sibuk

 **.39** Joey itu sayang banget sama kakaknya jadi apapun yang dilakukan Kakaknya pasti didukungnya, walaupun berkaitan dengan hal yang 'tabu'ini

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** makasih yaa... baca lanjutannnya dan harap review kambali

 **Markgyeombi** Jackson lagi berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya kembali dengan Mark. Dia dan Mark bukan memiliki hubungan yang seperti orang bisanya jadi dia harus bisa menanggung segala resiko yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Maaf yaa 'BBF'masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Tolong ditunggu

 **LKCTJ94** orang tuan Mark nggal tau sama sekali sebelumnya. Yaa Mark sejenis itulah. Uke yang susah ditaklukan

 **Chapter 5**

Publik kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ketidak hadiran Jackson ditengah-tengah member GOT7. Jadwal pulang mereka setelah tur di Japan. Bahkan raut wajah member GOT7 kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi hal itu. Terlihat dari tidak ada satu pun senyuman diwajah mereka.

Terlebih pada Jaebum−sebagai seorang pemimpin, dia berulang kali menelpon Jackson. Berniat meminta kepastian kepergian member Hongkong-nya ke LA.

"Apa dia belum bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Jinyoung. Memasang wajah khawatir.

Jaebum menggeleng kecil. "Belum" Sahutnya. Rasa bingung mulai menyelimutinya. Berawal dari kepergian Mark ke LA dan disusul Jackson.

Berulang kali ia berpikir jika kedua membernya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Mark terbelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan hubungan terlarangnya. Menatap Jackson dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Tidak hanya Mark, Mr. Dan Mrs. Tuan pun syok berat mengetahui hal tersebut. Tidak menyangka jika putra sulungnya mempunyai hubungan menyimpang. Akhirnya ia mengetahui alasan utama kepulangan putranya itu.

 **Plakk**

Jackson merasakan giginya ngilu seketika. Setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari Mr. Tuan diwajahnya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" Mr. Tuan berkata seraya menatap tajam kearah Jackson.

Jackson memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya. Terlalu takut untuk menatap balik Mr. Tuan.

Mr. Tuan benar-benar dikendalikan dengan emosinya. Tangannya kembali terkepal. Kali ini mungkin sebuat tinju yang akan di layangkan pada Jackson.

Jackson tidak menyesali keputusannya. Mengakui hubungan tabunya bersama Mark.

"Kenapa kau tundukan kepalamu?" Mr. Tuan bertanya seraya menarik kerah baju Jackson. Membuat pemuda dihadapannya berdiri sejajar dengan dirinya. "TATAP AKU WANG!"

Jackson memberanikan dirinya menatap balik lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya. Lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ayah-nya sendiri.

 **Plakk**

"AYAH−" Mark menjerit. Tidak kuasa melihat pemuda yang ia sayangi mendapat tamparan untuk kedua kalinya. "Hentikan, Jackson ti−"

"KAU DIAM SAJA, MARK! BIARKAN PEMUDA BRENGSEK INI YANG MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Mr. Tuan kembali membentak Mark. Tidak suka kegiatannya diintrupsi.

Jackson melirik Mark. Menyadari jika pujaan hatinya sedang menatap penuh rasa khawatir terhadapnya. Tidak ada raut wajah emosinya, hanya ada raut kecemasan. Melihat hal itu membuat Jackson tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Merasa seperti mendapat sedikit kekuatan.

"Paman−aku tau kau pasti sangat marah mengetahui hal ini" Jackson kembali membuka mulutnya walaupun diiringi erangan. Luka dibibirnya kembali terbuka akibat tamparan Mr. Tuan. "Tapi, ketahuilah aku benar-benar menyukai anak sulungmu. Tidak−bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku sangat tau, ini tidak benar. Entah, mungkin ini terdengar menjijikan untuk dibicarakan. Terlebih hubungan kami sangat tabu untuk dibicar−"

"Cih, kau bilang kau mencintainya? Apa dengan membuatnya menderita itu dikatagorikan dengan rasa mencintai?" Jackson terkejut saat ucapannya dipotong dengan cepat oleh Mr. Tuan. "Kau bahkan membiarkannya menagisimu sepanjang malam"

Jackson tercekat. Mendengar perkataan Mr. Tuan. Baru menyadari jika dia sangat−bahkan benar-benar brengsek. Membuat orang terkasihnya menderita akibat perlakuannya.

Mark sudah tidak kuat. Membiarkan pemuda yang masih sangat di cintainya berdiri diposisi yang berat. Berhadapan dengan Ayahnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan cengkraman adiknya. Berjalan mendekati Jackson.

"Ayah−maafkan aku" Mark berlutut dihadapan Mr. Tuan. Berniat meminta pengampunan pada Ayahnya. "−Jackson tidak bersalah. Perasan terlarang ini bermula dariku. Aku yang seharusnya menjadi pihak bersalah disini"

 **Plakk**

Tamparan ketiga kembali dilayangkan oleh Mr. Tuan.

"AYAH HENTIKAN!" Mark langsung berdiri dihadapan Jackson. Melindungi Jackson dari jangkauan Ayahnya.

"Lihat−kau bahkan membuatnya memohon ampun. Membuatnya berlutut atas kesalahanmu. Kau masih ingin bilang kalau kau seorang yang bertanggung jawab, huh?"

"Ayah tolong hentikan, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini"

Mr. Tuan muak. Melihat keterdiaman Jackson. Putranya benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta pada pemuda pengecut itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya kembali terangkat. Kali ini tujuannya untuk menyadarkan putranya.

 **Grepp**

Belum sempat tangan Mr. Tuan mengenai pipi anaknya. Tangannya sudah ditahan kuat oleh Jackson.

Tatapan Jackson mulai menajam. "Paman. Kau bisa memukulku sesukamu tapi tidak dengan Mark. Kau tidak boleh untuk menyakitinya!"

.

.

.

Jackson berlari keluar dari kediaman keluarga Tuan. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil ranselnya. Mark menatap khawatir dengan kepergian Jackson.

"Seperti perjanjian sebelumya, kau harus kembali ke kamarmu Tuan Muda" Ucap Mr. Tuan mengingatkan. Mark dengan patuh berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Setelah mark benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya−pintu kamar dikunci dari luar. Mr. Tuan yang menjadi pelaku−pengunci kamar Mark−berjalan menjauh.

"Apa tidak apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Mrs. Tuan khawatir. Rasa syoknya masih teramat dalam tapi rasa khawatirnya melebih hal itu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan permasalan mereka"

.

.

.

Jackson merogoh Handphonenya, mengetik sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Sebuah suara terdengar diseberang panggilan itu. " **Hallo, Jack**?"

"Hallo, pa"

" **Ada apa, kenapa menelpon?** "

"Pa, bisa kau ke melakukan pernerbangan ke Korea, sekarang?" Jackson bertanya seraya menaiki taksi yang dia tumpangi untuk kembali ke bandara. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Ini sangat penting!"

Terdengar jeda diantara pembicaraan mereka.

" **Baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu akan menemuimu di Korea** "

Senyum mengembang di wajah Jackson. "Terima kasih, pa. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa nanti"

Sambungan keduanya terputus. Jackson sedikit lega dengan keputasan Ayahnya.

"Aku harap ini awal diantara kami"

.

.

.

Mark benar-benar diliputi rasa khawatir. Berulang kali ia berjalan mondar mandir memikirkan keadaan Jackson saat ini. Andai saja Handphone-nya tidak disita oleh Ayahnya, dia pasti akan menghubungi Jackson dan menanyakan keadaanya.

Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah mengingat perjanjian yang dibuat Jackson dengan Ayahnya.

 _ **Flash Back**_

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kau buktikan dari cinta terlarangmu itu?" Suara Mr. Tuan terdengar melembut tapi masih kentara dengan nada tegasnya.

Jackson terlihat menghela nafas.

"Apapun itu, akan aku lakukan demi Mark"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Mr. Tuan.

Jackson mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, paman" Sahutnya. Yakin.

"Beritahu publik dengan hubungan terlarang kalian! Bagaimana? Kau masih yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

Mr. Tuan memperhatikan raut wajah Jackson. Tidak terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya. Hanya ada tatapan yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Jackson mencoba tersenyum. "Asal paman tau. Memberitahu hubungan kami pada kalian itu sudah menjadi tantangan untuk-ku−" Jackson menatap lurus kearah Mr. Tuan. "jadi−jika aku memberitahu hubungan kami pada publik tidak akan menjadi masalah besar untuk-ku"

Mr. Tuan tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya ia akan mengira jika Jackson akan memilih untuk menyerah tetapi pemuda dihadapannya ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Baiklah, buktikan saja kalau begitu"

 _ **Flash Back End**_

"Akh, sial! Di saat dia sedang berjuang kenapa aku hanya bisa terkurung disini!" Mark mengerang frustasi. Mengacak-acak surainya dengan kasar.

Dia hanya bisa terus mengumpat pada dirinya.

 **Tukkk**

Sebuah suara terdengar diterasnya.

Mark menoleh menatap beranda kamarnya. Menemukan sebuah krikil yang menjadi sumber suara misterius itu.

Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan mendekati beranda dan terkejut menemukan sosok yang menjadi pelempar krikil itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh member GOT7−setelah penerbangan−cukup melelahkan. Mereka memilih berbaring di ruang tamu−mengistirahatkan tubuh sebentar.

Seharusnya mereka melakukan penerbangan kemarin tapi itu semua mereka batalkan hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari Jackson.

Sejak kemarin Handphone milik Jackson tidak hidup dan baru tadi pagi baru bisa dihubungi. Berharap Jackson akan mengangkat panggilan mereka. Tapi hanya hasil nihil yang didapatkan mereka. Jackson tidak mengangkat satupun panggilan telepon dari member GOT7.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan hal yang aneh?" Gumam Jinyoung. Mengawali percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aneh?" Jaebum−membeo.

"Iya, aneh. Mark dan Jackson. Apa mereka tidak terlihat aneh dengan kepergian tiba-tiba mereka. aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka"

Member GOT7 mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jinyoung. Mereka sebenarnya sudah merasa janggal dengan kepergian Mark ditambah dengan Jackson yang juga menyusul Mark ke LA.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Mereka terlihat aneh sejak kepulangan Jackson Hyung saat itu" Sahut Youngjae. Dia sudah merasa aneh saat melihat senyuman terpaksa Mark saat mengantar Jackson yang ingin menginap di kediaman Roommate.

"Mark hyung bahkan terlihat kacau setelah malam itu" Kali ini Bam Bam ikut angkat bicara. Ia masih mengingat wajah kacau Mark saat dipagi hari. Hari dimana kelahiran Jackson dirayakan.

Yougyeom memilih untuk bungkam. Dia sebenarnya mengetahui sedikit rahasia keduanya. Bahkan dia sudah tau hubungan tabu diantara Mark dan Jackson tetapi dia memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Ia mengetahui hubungan terlarang itu saat ia dan Jackson sekamar saat−tur japan−dihotel. Jackson berulang kali mengingau. Meminta maaf pada Mark. Yougyeom yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Jackson akhirnya terbangunan dan mendengar hal itu.

 _ **Drrtttt drttttttt**_

Dering handphone Jaebum menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. membuyarkan lamuman Yougyeom.

Jaebum membulatkan matanya saat mendapat panggilan dari objek yang menjadi perbincangan mereka.

"Jackson" Gumamnya. Sebelum menyentuh tombol hijau. Mengangkat panggilan telepon.

.

.

.

"Stttt... Kakak"

"Joey−apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mark terkejut saat mengetahui adiknya lah yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan krikil di berandanya.

"Kak, turunlah. Aku akan membantumu kabur"

"Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah kak. Cepat turun. Aku akan mengalihkan orang tua kita"

"Bagaimana aku bis−"

"Kak, fokus. Pikirkan hal positif−" Joey menatap kesekitar. Memantau jika keberadaannya tidak diketahui kedua orang tuanya. "−Kak Jackson pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Mark mengangguk paham. kepalanya langsung berpikir cara agar bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa sadar matanya tertuju pada selimut yang teronggok dikasurnya.

Dengan segera ia beranjak mengambil selimut di ranjangnya. Mengikatnya pada pagar teralis diberandanya.

Jarak 2 meter di antara beranda dan tanah sedikit berkurang akibat panjang selimutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Mark melompat dari beranda. Setelah mengambil pasport dan dompetnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan berusaha menghadang orang tua kita. Kau harus pergi sekarang Kak"

"Thanks Joey. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu" Mark terharu dengan sikap yang ditunjukan adiknya. Ia pikir keluarganya−termasuk Joey akan menjauhinya.

"Sudahlah, kak. Kau harus pergi sekarang"

Mark mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak pergi. Memanjat pagar rumahnya sebelum berlari menyusuri jalanan.

Joey tersenyum melihat kepergian Kakaknya.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Kak"

Joey memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok familiar yang menatap tajam kerahnya.

"A−ayah"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa Update lagi, Maaf, Maaf banget atas keterlambatan−lamanya updatenya. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan kesibukan yang membuat keterlambatan ini. Mohon dimaklumi ya. Sekali lagi maaf #Bungkuk

Sedikit curhat. Awalnya 'Love Sick' hanya ingin saya buat sebanyak 3 chapter tapi berhubung permintaan orang terdekat yang meminta dilanjuti jadi memutuskan untuk dilanjutkan hingga chapter 5 ini.

Maaf juga kalau alur cerita seperti lambat gitu karena otak saya benar-benar dikuras akibat kesibukan saya #BungkukLagi

Intinya makasih banget buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu Ff ini.

Saya juga masih berjuang untuk menyelesaikan 'Boys Before Flowers' Chapter 2 jadi mohon bersabar ya. Kalau bisa kasih masukan untuk cerita itu yaaa...

Sekali lagi mohon REVIEW-nya yaa, teman-teman :D


	6. Chapter 6

***Sebelumnya**

"Stttt... Kakak"

"Joey−apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mark terkejut saat mengetahui adiknya lah yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan krikil di berandanya.

"Kak, turunlah. Aku akan membantumu kabur"

"Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah kak. Cepat turun. Aku akan mengalihkan orang tua kita"

"Bagaimana aku bis−"

"Kak, fokus. Pikirkan hal positif−" Joey menatap kesekitar. Memantau jika keberadaannya tidak diketahui kedua orang tuanya. "−Kak Jackson pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Mark mengangguk paham. kepalanya langsung berpikir cara agar bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa sadar matanya tertuju pada selimut yang teronggok dikasurnya.

Dengan segera ia beranjak mengambil selimut di ranjangnya. Mengikatnya pada pagar teralis diberandanya.

Jarak 2 meter di antara beranda dan tanah sedikit berkurang akibat panjang selimutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Mark melompat dari beranda. Setelah mengambil pasport dan dompetnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan berusaha menghadang orang tua kita. Kau harus pergi sekarang Kak"

"Thanks Joey. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu" Mark terharu dengan sikap yang ditunjukan adiknya. Ia pikir keluarganya−termasuk Joey akan menjauhinya.

"Sudahlah, kak. Kau harus pergi sekarang"

Mark mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak pergi. Memanjat pagar rumahnya sebelum berlari menyusuri jalanan.

Joey tersenyum melihat kepergian Kakaknya.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Kak"

Joey memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok familiar yang menatap tajam kerahnya.

"A−ayah"

.

.

.

Love Sick

Fiction by **Wang_Mark582**

Cast : **Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

| Genre : **Brother Romance, Angst** | Rating : **PG-15**

Summary : **Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Replay Review**

 **Etsukoyukiai** Joey diapaian ya? Baca aja lanjutan ini yaa, hehehe. Ditunggu Review nya lagi ya. Makasih

 **LKCTJ94** Bener banget deh tebakannya. Papa Tuan hanya ingin nguji Jackson sebenarnya. Sampai seserius apasih anak itu. Member GOT7 itu sebenarnya mulai curiga tapi gak pernah sampai nebak hubungan tabu antara Jackson dan Mark. Jadi ya, kepeka'an mereka sedikit kurang sih. Ditunggu Review nya lagi ya. Makasih

 **Markgyeombi** Jackson itu true swag jadi berani ngambil keputusan seperti itu. Tapi memang sih akunya juga gak ngedukung juga kalau Jackson publikasi terus buat nama member GOT7 lainya jelek. Tapi itu masih aku pikirkan kelanjutannya gimana kedepannya. Makasih sarannya. Ditunggu Review nya lagi ya

 **Dhewyy870** papa tuan itu ramah loh, cuman kalau nyangkut sama anak-anaknya bakalan bertindak cepat yah jadi kenanya ke Jackson deh. Ditunggu Review nya lagi ya. Makasih

 **Kavey key** Gak nyangka akunya bakalan di komen bahkan ff dibaca sama senior :D  
Sebenarnya sih kalau mau jujur saya belum sempat baca ff anda#Maaf  
tapi nanti deh bakalan baca, karena sangking penasarannya sama kesama'an antara ff kita.A'a Mandu memang keren, senior. Mohon dukungannya yaa. Ditunggu Review nya lagi ya. Makasih

 **.39** Hehehe... makasih yaa reviewnya.

 **Chapter 6**

"Jackson, kemana saja ka−"

" **Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jaebum** " Potong Jackson cepat. Menghentikan ucapan Jaebum yang ingin memarahinya.

Alis Jaebum mengkerut. "Bantuan? Soal apa?"

Para member GOT7 lainya hanya diam. Memperhatikan interaksi Jabum dan Jackson menggunakan sambungan telepon.

" **Tolong kau jemput orang tuaku. Mereka akan tiba dibandara** −" Terdengar jeda. "− **ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka, termasuk dengan kalian** " Lanjutnya.

Jaebum terkejut. Apa benar Jackson sedang berbicara dengan nada serius terhadapnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda kebangsaan Hongkong itu akan bersikap seperti ini. " **Apa ini pembicaraan yang penting**?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Jika Jackson melibatkan kedua orang tuanya pasti ini pembicaraan yang sangat serius, pikir Jaebum.

" **Ya dan aku sangat bergantung padamu, Leader** "

.

.

.

Mark benar-benar melupakan hal penting. Penampilannya didepan publik saat ini bisa dibilang berani. Tidak ada masker, topi, maupun kaca mata yang biasanya menutupi parasnya.

Hanya berbekal kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jens senada yang melekat ditubuhnya sukses membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatianorang-orang disekelilingnya.

Ditambah dengan dirinya yang berlari-lari seperti orang gila. Menuju loket tiket penerbangan. Berniat memesan tiket menuju seoul. Menyusul Jackson.

"Maaf tuan, penerbangan tercepat ke seoul akan dilakukan 30 menit dari sekarang" Ucap salah satu pegawai loket itu.

Mark menelan kenyataan pahit. Jackson sudah terbang lebih dulu ke negeri yang terkenal akan ginsengnnya itu.

.

.

.

Jackson terus menatap cemas kearah jendela disampingnya. Setelah pesawat yang di tumpangi lepas landas beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rasa cemas itu pun semakin menjadi jika mengingat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Mark saat ia pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadarnya kedua tangannya bertautan, saling meremas satu sama lain.

Tidak hanya soal kekasihnya. Jackson semakin dibuat cemas dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti. Saat ia memberitahu rahasia tabunya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Jackson saat ini hanya berdoa. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan harapannya.

.

.

.

"Jackson bilang apa?" Tanya Jinyoung saat Jaebum mengakhiri sambungan teleponya.

"Aku harus pergi" Jabum langsung beranjak menju kamarnya. Menggati pakaiannya yang akan ia kenakan. Para member GOT7 lainya dibuat binggung.

Setelah beberapa saat Jaebum kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Jinyoung, penasaran. Pertanyaannya yang tadi bahkan belum dijawab sama sekali oleh Jaebum.

"Kalian istirahatlah, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar"

Langkah Jaebum yang terlihat tergesah membuat kerutan dikening Jinyoung semakin terlihat. Merasa diacuhkan Jinyoung langsung menahan lengan Jabum dengan kasar.

"Aku ikut denganmu"

Tatapan Jinyoung terlihat serus. Jaebum hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya menghadapi Jinyoung untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Jinyoung menatap bingung arah taksi yang sedang ia naiki bersama Jaebum. "Hyung ini−"

"Arah bandara" Sahut Jabum cepat. Seakan tau kebingungan Jinyoung dengan tujuan mereka.

"Untuk apa kita kebandara?" Jinyoung kembali bertanya. Penasaran dengan tampat tujuan mereka yang bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka datangi.

"Kita kedatangan tamu"

"Tamu? Siapa?"

Jaebum menatap Jinyoung yang duduk tepat disamping kirinya. Bahkan terlihat senyum Jaebum yang ditunjukan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Orang tua Jackson"

"Huh? Kau serius hyung?" Sebenarnya Jinyoung merasakan pipinya menghangat tapi ia berupaya untuk menyembunyikannya dari Jaebum. Salahkan leadernya itu yang tiba-tiba tebar pesona padanya.

"Entahlah, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemput mereka"

"Apa Jackson akan kembali dari LA?"

Jaebum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Keduanya sadar jarak antara negara mereka dan negara Mark sedikit jauh dibandingkan dengan negara Jackson. Jadi bisa dibilang itu yang menjadi alasan utama Jackson menyuruh mereka untuk menjemput kedua orang tuanya dibandara karena Jackson mungkin akan tiba 2 – 3 jam setelah kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Tiga member GOT7 yang tertinggal di Apartement mereka bisa dibilang sedikit keras kepala. Tidak menuruti perintah Leader mereka yang menyuruh untuk istirahat.

Ketiganya memilih untuk berdiam diri diruang tengah. Menunggu kedatangan kedua membernya yang pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Jaebum hyung ikut-ikutan aneh?"

Suara Youngjae memecahkan kesunyian diantara ketiganya. Bam Bam dan Yogyeom hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Entahlah, kita hanya bisa diam dan menunggu mereka" Sahut Bam Bam. Perasaannya tidak enak saat ini. Dia seperti merasa akan sesuatu nanti. Mungkin sebuah berita, entah baik atau buruk.

Yogyeom memilih untuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. Hal itu dilakukannya untuk membuat firasat buruk yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Memikirkan kedua hyung asingnya itu.

.

.

.

"A−ayah"

Joey merasa sangat terkejut saat menemukan sosok Ayahnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Bergaya angkuh dengan tangan terlipat didada dan menyender di dinding sukses membuat Joey banjir keringat ditempat.

Jangan lupakan tatapan mengintimidasi yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ayah terdengar seperti suara pertanda kematian untuknya. "Kau ingin membangkang kepadaku?"

"It−itu bukan seperti itu, Yah. Aku hanya menolo−"

"Memangnya apa alasanmu untuk menolong Kakakmu itu, huh? Kau ingin melawan Ayah?"

Tanpa sadar suara Mr. Tuan meninggi dengan sendirinya. Joey semakin dibuat ketakutan. Ayahnya itu jika sedang marah lebih galak dibandingkan dengan Ibunya yang terkenal akan cerewetnya.

"Ti−tidak bukan maksudku seperti itu, yah"

Ingatkan pada Joey jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Kalau tidak ia yakin saat ini dia akan menangis ketakutan dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Ayahnya. Sumpah demi apapun, Ayahnya sangat menakutkan saat ini.

Mr. Tuan menghela nafas. Menutup kedua matanya sebelum kembali menatap putra bungsunya. Masih dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan menyusul Kakakmu" Putus Mr. Tuan. Joey terbelalak tidak percaya sebelum mengangguk cepat.

"B−baik, Ayah"

.

.

.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan kedua orang tua Jackson. Membawa kedua orang paruh baya itu kembali ke Apartement mereka.

Ketiga member GOT7 yang masih setia diruang tengah terkejut bukan main saat menemukan tamu spesial di Apartement mereka.

"Paman, Bibi kalian disini. Bagaimana bisa?"

Bam Bam yang pertama kali menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Kebinggungan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba orang tua Jackson.

Mr. Wang hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kebingungan diwajah teman-teman anaknya. Ternyata putranya juga tidak memberitahu mereka tentang tujuannya kemari bersama istrinya. "Jackson hanya menyuruh kami kemari. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kami" Jelas Mr. Wang. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Mr. Wang awalnya merasa janggal saat Jaebum dan Jinyoung lah yang bertugas menjemputnya dibandara bukannya sang putra. Ketika sampai di Apartement putranya pun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Jaebum berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab. Merasa gugup dengan tiba-tiba. "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, Paman"

yang sendari tadi diam pun ikut angkat bicara. "Apa ada sesuatu disini?" Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu terlihat saat perasaanya cemas. Berulang kali dia memikirkan hal-hal positif tentang anaknya.

Jinyoung tau, jika Jaebum kesusahan untuk menjawab. "Jackson hyung sedang dalam perjalanan, dia dari LA. Itulah alasan kenapa kami yang menjemput kalian dibandara" Sahut Jinyoung. Jaebum melirik kearahnya seakan mengisyaratkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"LA? Oh, dia berpergian dengan Mark lagi rupanya"

Jinyoung mengangguk cepat.

"Apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu, Paman?" Tanya Jinyoung. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Para member GOT7 berupaya sekuat mungkin untuk membuat kedua orang tua Jackson nyaman. Tidak ingin membuat khawatir tentang putra mereka yang bahkan belum kelihatan sama sekali batang hidungnya.

"Jadi kalian sedang dapat cuti?"

Mr. Wang meminum teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Youngjae. Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Kami mendapat libur beberapa hari setelah konser kami kemarin, Paman" Sahut Jaebum. Matanya berulang kali melirik jam tangannya. Berharap Jackson akan tiba sebetar lagi.

Bunyi bel menghentikan sejenak percakapan mereka. Bam Bam langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat membuka pintu Apartement mereka.

Orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu mereka pun muncul. Dengan pakaian yang terlihat lecek, alias kusut dimana-mana ditambah dengan basah akan keringat. Jackson langsung memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya.

Menyalurkan semua emosinya. Rasa rindu yang membuncang, mengingat sudah lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jack, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Mr. Wang menyadari wajah Jackson yang terlihat lebam. "Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Jackson mengeleng kecil. "Tidak apa, Pa. Hanya perkelahian kecil antar lelaki"

"Lalu, bisa kau beritahu alasanmu menyuruh kami kemari? Bukankah ada sesuatu yang penting akan kau beritahukan"

Jackson mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Pa. Kalian semua harus mendengar hal ini−" Jackson terlihat mulai serius "−karena ini menyangkut dengan masa depanku"

.

.

.

"A−apa Papa tidak marah dengan hal ini?"

Jackson bertanya dengan nada suara gemetar. Takut dengan rekasi yang akan ditunjukan oleh kedua orang tuanya terlebih Papa-nya.

Selesai sudah. Dia berhasil memberitahu kedua orang tuanya dan juga para member GOT7 tentang rahasia tabunya bersama Mark.

Teman-temannya bahkan menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. Keterkejutan mendalam mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menatap dengan eksperi tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Papa bisa memukulku kalau mau. Tapi aku sedang tidak bercanda untuk saat ini" Lanjutnya.

Mr. Wang hanya menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur kearah Jackson. Anaknya yang mendapat tindakan itu langsung menunduk takut. Takut jika Ayahnya akan memukulnya.

Semua pikiran negatifnya pudar saat telapak tangan hangat milik sang Ayah mengusap sayang kepalanya. Jackson bahkan hampir menangis mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa alasan Papa untuk marah terhadapmu. Itukan hidupmu. Papa tidak berhak untuk mencacimu bahkan harus memukulmu, Jack" Mr. Wang berucap dengan bijak.

Jackson bahkan merasa pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Menoleh dan menemukan Jaebum yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Kami juga mendukungmu, Jackson"

Mendengar ucapan Jaebum barusan membuat pertahanan Jackson runtuh. Air matanya pun jatuh dengan sedirinya. Terlihat segaris senyum tulus yang ditunjukan oleh Jackson.

Merasa sangat berterima kasih−bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang begitu mendukung dan menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Jaebum yang memang bertugas sebagai seorang Leader pun mengambil bagian yang cukup besar dalam rencana Jackson. Memanggil para wartawan untuk menghadiri konvrensi pers untuk Jackson. Jackson ingin mempublikasi hubungannya dengan Mark.

Jaebum tau−sangat tau jika publik mungkin akan mencemo'oh hubungan tabu diantara mereka tapi Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hasilnya. Untuk saat ini hanya kedua membernya−yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang keluarga untuknya−yang di perioritaskan untuknya.

Bukan hanya Jaebum yang mendukung sepenuhnya rencana Jackson, para member GOT7 lainnya pun juga. Walaupun masih dilanda keterkejutan mendalam. Tapi mereka memaklumi hubungan itu, mengerti jika hubungan tabu itu bahkan sudah tidak masalah di negara-negara maju diluar sana.

.

.

.

Pemilik saham sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempat bernaung member GOT7−JYP entertaiment itu terkejut bukan main dengan kedatangan Jackson dan kedua orang tuanya dikantornya.

Ditambah dengan berita menggemparkan yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot. "Kau tidak sedang bercandakan, Jackson?" Tanyanya memastikan. Takut jika pendengarannya mulai terganggu di usianya yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda.

"Tidak, Bos. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ini. Izinkan aku melakukan konvrensi pers didepan publik. Jika semuanya tidak berjalan lancar−maksudku jika para masyarakat tidak menerima hubungan tabu diantara kami, yaa aku dan Mark akan menyerah! Memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari grup yang menaungiku selama hampir 2 tahun ini"

Park Jinyoung menatap tidak percaya kearah Jackson. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Jackson barusan. "kau apa−kau ingin mengundurkan diri. Itu tidak masuk akal, Jackson!" Sangking terkejutnya. Pria paruh bayah itu bahkan berdiri dari kursinya.

Mr. Wang yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara putranya dan Bosnya itu pun memilih untuk angkat bicara. "Kalau anda mempermasalahkan kontrak, dengan senang hati saya akan membayar semua biaya kerugian yang ditimbulkannya"

Sedikit informasi. Jackson itu terlahir dikeluarga berada. Bisa dibilang ia salah satu keluarga terkaya di Hongkong jadi jika selama ini orang-orang diluar sana berpikir jika Jackson meninggalkan dunia atlit dan beralih pada dunia entertaiment hanya untuk mencari uang yang nominalnya berbeda itu semua hanya omong kosong.

Bos Park menelan susah ludahnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan Mr. Wang sukses membuatnya merinding ditempat. Dia bahkan melupakan fakta tentang latar belakang orang-orang itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengambil keputusan yang sangat sulit untuknya. "Baiklah, kau bisa mengadakan konvrensi pers dengan catatan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap menjadi bagian diperusahaan ini" Putusnya.

.

.

.

Mark sukses menjadi pusat perhatian dibandara. Hampir semua orang yang berjalan melintasinya, mengenalnya dengan baik sebagai salah satu member asing GOT7.

Kebisingan yang terjadi disekitarnya hanya di hiraukan Mark. Langkahnya diperlebar berniat untuk segera pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang bahkan memotretnya disana-sini.

"Pak, antarkan saya ke alamat ini"

Supir taksi pun terkejut saat mengetahui pelangganannya adalah salah satu member boyband yang sedang naik daun. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang masih mengambil gambar Mark dari luar mobil taksi.

"Pak?" Panggil Mark, menyadarkan sang supir taksi dari lamunannnya.

"Oh, maaf tuan" dengan segera lelaki paruh baya itu menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan bandara. "Mm... tadi anda ingin diantar kemana tuan?" Melirik Mark menggunakan kaca sepion didepannya.

Mark menghela nafas. "JYP entertaiment, pak"

Setelah tau tujuan yang ingin didatangi pelanggannya. Supir taksi itu mempercepat laju kendarannya.

Mark memilih untuk menatap jendela disampingnya. Matanya menerawang situasi yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita diundang karena apa?" Pertanyaan muncul dari salah satu wartawan. Bertanya pada rekan kerjanya.

"Entahlah, mereka hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada publik" Sahut rekannya.

Para wartawan sudah memenuhi area depan gedung JYP Entertaiment. Mereka semua datang hanya diberitahu jika akan ada berita yang ingin disampaikan oleh salah satu anggota GOT7, kurang lebihnya hanya itu yang mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

TBC

Huftttttttttt...

Akhirnya, balik lagi deh... setelah beberapa hari baru bisa lanjut karena sempat kehilangan mood buat nulis ini. Maaf #Bungkuk

Mungkin pengaruh puasa, wkwkz

Sekali lagi mohon review, dan kritikan yang membangun ya teman-teman


	7. Chapter 7

***Sebelumnya**

"Sebenarnya kita diundang karena apa?" Pertanyaan muncul dari salah satu wartawan. Bertanya pada rekan kerjanya.

"Entahlah, mereka hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada publik" Sahut rekannya.

Para wartawan sudah memenuhi area depan gedung JYP Entertaiment. Mereka semua datang hanya diberitahu jika akan ada berita yang ingin disampaikan oleh salah satu anggota GOT7, kurang lebihnya hanya itu yang mereka ketahui.

 **Love Sick**

 **Fiction by Wang_Mark852**

 **Cast : Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang [GOT7]**

 **| Genre : Brother Romance, Angst | Rating : T**

 **Summary : Kesalah pahaman di antara keduanya semakin membuat perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi! BoyXBoy! BroRomance! TYPO! GaJe!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

 **Replay Review**

 **Etsukoyukiai** Papa Wang itu sebenarnya berat saat tau orientasi anaknya 'belok' tapi kebahgiannya putranya lebih diutamakan. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Dhewyy870** Ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya updatenya kelamaan#Bungkuk. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Markgyeombi** Tolong jangan ngebenci Jackson yaa... ini semua ide dari otak ku. Dia kayak gitu karena sikap swag alaminya.

JJP itu punya hubungan special tapi saya nda masukan dalam FF ini. Mungkin di BBF nanti akan saya masukan, hehehe. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **.39** Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **laxyovrds** Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Kavey Key** Iya, senior. Saya juga berharap seperti itu tapi itu hanya hayalan kita :D Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Xneun** Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

peachpetals Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Guest** Aku dipanggil eonni... senangnya hehehe. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Pinocchioo** Kalau masalah merit sampai M-preg masih jauh untuk saya pkirkan. Nanti dehh kapan-kapan buat kalau udah siap lahir batin#BhasanyaTuhLoh

Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

 **Whoami** Hehehe iya senang juga dengarnya kalau situ senang :D Kalau ngebahas tentang BBF belum yakin bakal update dalam waktu dekat. Makasih ya, ditunggu reviewnya kembali

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

' **End'**

Mengabil keputusan yang sangat berat bagi seorang CEO salah satu perusahaan terkemuka dikorea membuat Bos Park terlihat sedang dilanda stres berat.

Menyangkut salah satu anak asuhnya−diperusahaan. Biasanya dia akan menyelesaikan semua kenakalan anak-anak diperushaannya tapi kali ini berbeda dari kasus lainnya. Sekandal yang mungkin akan mengguncang seluruh korea bahkan sampai ke luar negeri sana. Mengingat jika anak asuhnya−berasal dari negara Hongkong−itu.

Artis-artisnya biasanya akan mempunyai skandal seperti berkencan tapi lain halnya dengan kasus Jackson saat ini. Memang skandal yang sedang berlangsung masuk katagori 'berkencan' tapi jika hubungan seperti layaknya orang umum mungkin dia akan memakluminya. Tapi ini hubungan antara sesama jenis! Hubungan sesama lelaki. Mengingat hal itu membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Dia benar-benar harus siap jika saham diperusahaanya itu akan menurun drastis setelah konvrensi pers.

Dia juga dilanda keraguan untuk memecat Jackson dan Mark, mengingat akibat yang akan ditimbulkan keduanya nantinya. Siapa yang tidak tau jika keduanya sudah dia anggap sebagai anak 'emas' diperusahaanya.

Walaupun tidak se hebat Suzy−yang terkenal sebagai ratu iklan−tetapi keduanya mempunyai potensi besar di industri entertaiment.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Bos Park mengurut-urut keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar" Doanya. Menatap kearah layar tv di ruangannya yang memunculkan gambar para wartawan yang sudah berkumpul didepan gedungnya.

.

.

.

Mark membulatkan matanya saat melihat banyaknya wartawan yang berkumpul didepan perusahaan yang menaunginya saat ini.

"Tuan yakin ingin turun sekarang?" Tanya sang sopir memastikan. Sedikit kurang yakin jika pelanggannya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang artis akan menerobos barisan wartawan itu.

Mark menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan jika ia akan berdesak-desakan dengan para wartawan yang dia jamin tidak akan semudah itu untuk melewati mereka.

Bekerja hampir 2 tahun sebagai salah satu anggota boyband yang sedang naik daun tidak membuat perasaan phobia Mark terhadap kemera hilang begitu saja. Terkadang Jackson lah yang turun tangan untuk membuatnya tampil tenang diatas panggung.

"Aku harus turun−" Putusnya. Mengingat jika waktunya sudah terbatas. Melihat banyaknya wartawan yang sudah berkumpul, tentu saja konvrensi pers akan segera dimulai. "−aku akan lewat pintu belakang. Terima kasih pak" Mark memberikan lembaran uang dolar yang nominasinya bahkan melebih jumlah yang seharusnya dia bayar.

"Tuan kembaliannya" Belum sempat sang sopir mengembalikan uang Mark, sang pelanggan sudah keluar dari dalam taksinya membuat sang sopir hanya berucap terima kasih atas rejeki lebih yang didapatnya.

.

.

.

Anggota GOT7 terus menatap kearah Jackson yang duduk dipojokan ruangan. Sedang menenangkan dirinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan hal yang besar. Melakukan pengakuan pada publik tentang hubungan tabunya bersama Mark. Mengingat hal itu membuat dadanya berdetak dengan cepat. Gugup. Perasaan itu yang sadang menyelimutinya saat ini.

Hal itu bahkan tidak terlihat bagi orang lain. Orang lain bahkan heran melihat Jackson yang terlihat−dari luar−tenang.

Mr. Wang menatap khawatir kearah anaknya. Istrinya bahkan harus dibawa keruang lain agar tenang karena rasa khawatirnya yang besar pada pilihan yang diambil putra semata wayang mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Mr. Wang memastikan. Dia sangat tau hal yang akan dihadapi oleh anaknya nantinya. Mengingat jika di negara korea masih tabu akan hubungan sesama jenis. "Kalau kau tidak yakin lebih baik kau batalkan" tegasnya.

Jackson menggeleng cepat. Menatap lurus kearah ayahnya. "Tidak, Pa. Aku tidak bisa mundur kali ini. Ini sudah keputusan bulatku!" Matanya teralih pada teman-temannya yang juga menatap khawatir kearahnya.

Seakan tau arti tatapan Jackson, Jaebum langsung berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir pada kami. Lakukan saja! Kita disini ada untuk mendukungmu, Jack"

Semua member mengangguk−mengiyakan ucapan Leader mereka. Jackson tersenyum tulus. "Thanks teman-teman aku tidak tau harus membalas perbuatan kalian dengan apa" Tanganya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Asal kau tetap tinggal bersama kami, kami akan selalu mendukungmu" Jinyoung menepuk punggung Jackson. "Semangat, Wang"

.

.

.

Mark berjalan mengedap-endap melewati para wartawan yang asik berbicang-bincang. Langkah lebarnya membawa memasuki pintu belakang perusahaannya.

Bukannya langsung lega karena berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan. Ia langsung berlari untuk mencari pemuda kesayangannnya yang jika tidak ia hentikan akan melakukan tindakan konyol nantinya.

Mark bahkan mengabaikan lift dan langsung berlari kearah tangga. Karena langkahnya yang tergesah itu membuat tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu ia langsung melanjutkan larinya. Baru beberapa langkang tubuhnya kembali terjatuh. Luka sobek dilututnya kali ini yang didapatnya.

Menghiraukan luka dilututnya ia kembali berlari dengan kaki yang terlihat sedikit pincang. "Jangan lakukan itu, Jack" Gumamnya. Kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Ayah bagaimana ini?" Joey menatap tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya. Setelah ia dan Ayahnya menaiki pesawat yang sama dengan Kakaknya secara diam-diam sukses membuat keduanya datang ke korea. Mereka juga mengikuti taksi yang mengangkut Mark.

"Kita tidak mungkin lewat pintu depan−" Matanya menelusuri bangunan didepannya. "−kita harus lewat pintu belakang"

Joey menangguk paham sebelum mengikuti Ayahnya yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Keduanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mark. Berjalan mengendap-endap.

.

.

.

Jaebum melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Sudah waktunya" Ucapnya. Menoleh pada Jackson.

Jackson mengangguk paham. Mengerti jika waktu konvrensi pers akan segera dimulai. Langkahnya membawanya beranjak kearah pintu keluar perusahaan yang dimana tempat para wartawan sedang berkumpul−menunggu kedatangannya.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Umpat Mark. Semakin menambah laju langkahnya. Setelah ia mendatangi kantor bosnya dan mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya itu ia langsung turun kelantai bawah.

Bosnya bahkan memohon padanya untuk menghentikan aksi Jackson. Mark paham tindakan Jackson akan membuat reputasi perusahaan yang menaungi mereka akan tercemar.

"Jackson" Gumamnya saat melihat punggung kekasihnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Matanya memincing tajam saat melihat kekasihnya mulai beranjak. "JACKSON"

"JACKSON"

.

.

.

"JACKSON"

Triakan yang berasal dari suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya membuat langkah Jackson terhenti. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang. Menemukan sosok Mark yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Mark" Gumamnya. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. "Ba−bagaimana bisa kau disini"

 **Grepp**

Mark memeluk tubuh Jackson.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Jack. Aku mohon"

Suara Mark terdengar parau. Jackson terkejut saat menyadari baju yang dipakainya terasa basah diarea dada.

Kedua tangan hangat milik Jackson langsung memegang pipi Mark. Memaksa pemuda kebangsaan LA itu menatap kearahnya.

"Ka−kau menangis"

Hanya gelengan yang didapatnya.

"Itu tidak penting, Jack. Jangan pergi kesana"

Kali ini Jackson yang menggeleng. Tidak setuju dengan pikiran Mark. Tekatnya sudah bulat jadi tidak mungkin dia membatalkan rencananya.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersamamu Mark"

Kedua tangan Jackson terlepas dari pipi Mark. Meninggalkan rasa hangat yang menjalar diwajah kekasihnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu Jackson langsung memutar arahnya. Kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Bertemu dengan para wartawan.

 **Grepp**

"Tidak, Jack. Jangan lakukan itu"

Baru selangkah Jackson meninggalkan Mark. Kekasihnya itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat.

Air mata Mark semakin mengalir dengan deras. Dia bahkan menghiraukan tanggapan orang-orang yang mungkin akan menganggapnya seperti seorang gadis yang cengeng. Tidak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aku mohon−"

Jackson melepas kedua tangan Mark yang memeluk pingganya dengan kasar. "Ini sudah keputusanku Mark. Kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini Ayahmu pasti tidak mengijinkan hubungan kita"

Mark kesal dengan tingkah Jackson. Dibaliknya dengan kasar punggung pemuda berotot itu. Sehingga Jackson berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Masa bodoh dengan Ayahku. Tidak peduli dengan ijinnya!. Kita tetap bisa bersama walaupun tanpa restunya, kan?"

Jackson menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak bisa. Itu sudah perjanjianku dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin menginkarinya, kan? Aku minta padamu sekali saja, kali ini jangan bertingkah egois"

Mark tercengan mendengar ucapan Jackson ditambah tatapan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu padanya. Kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

"Kau bisa menghentikannya sekarang, Wang"

Langkah Jackson kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelingannya. Langsung saja ia menoleh kesumber suara dan lagi-lagi dubuat tercengang.

"Pa−paman"

.

.

.

Suasana didepan gedung JYP Entertainment menjadi semakin ricuh saat melihat kemunculan member GOT7 dengan formasi yang lengkap. Sorot kamera tertuju pada Jackson. Wajahnya yang lebam membuat para wartawan terkejut.

Jaebum melirik sekilah kearah Jackson. Jackson yang paham langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat jika dirinya sudah siap. Disisi kirinya terdapat Mark yang terus-terusan meremas tangannya−khawatir.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan dari waktu yang dijanjikan" Ucap Jaebum.

Jackson mengambil alih. "Alasan kenapa kami mengundang para saudara adalah karena ingin−" Entah kenapa suara seperti tersangkut dikerongkongannya. Mungkin kerena rasa gugup yang mendalam. Mark langsung mengusap-usap lengannya. Berniat memberi semangat. "−Mengonfirmasi tentang ketidak hadiran Mark saat dikonser Japan kemarin"

Pers langsung ribut. Banyak yang melontarkan ucapan jika mereka sudah tau alasan sang visual yang tidak hadir karena kesehatannya. Jaebum berusahan menenangkan keributan itu.

"Tolong tenang, Jackson belum selesai berbicara. Mohon kerja samanya" Printahnya dengan sopan.

"Alasan tentang sakit yang di alami Mark hanya kebohongan publik semata. Alasan utamanya karena perkelahian diantara kami"

Sorot Kamera semakin menyorot kearah Jackson. Pers semakin dibuat bertanya dengan penjelasan Jackson. Mereka mempertanyakan luka lebam diwajah Jackson kerena hasil perkelahiannya dengan Mark.

Kali ini Mark yang menjawab. "Benar. Luka lebam diwajah Jackson karena ulahku"

" **Melihat luka diwajah Jackson yang terlihat cukup parah, apa mungkin ini perkelahian yang cukup hebat?** " Tanya salah satu Wartawan.

Mark mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ingin menutupi rahasianya. "Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawabnya santai.

" **Lalu, bisa anda jelaskan sumber dari perkelahian itu?** " Wartawan lainnya kembali bertanya. Tangannya bahkan sudah bersiap untuk menulis jawaban yang akan dijawab oleh Mark.

Tapi kali ini bukan Mark yang menjawab melainkan Jackson. "Ini semua karena kesalahanku. Murni keselahanku−"Tekannya. "−Aku yang bertingkah konyol yang membuat Mark harus repot-repot untuk mengingatkanku" Jawabnya yang tersengar ambigu ditelinga para wartawan.

" **Bertingkah konyol? Apa maksudnya?"**

"Coba kalian pikirkan. Jika kalian punya seseorang kekasih dan kekasih kalian itu sangat mencintai kalian dan kalian menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena sebuah ucapan selamat dihari jadi kalian yang terlambat dia ucapkan"

" **Jadi, maksudnya anda marah dan pergi meninggalkan kekasih anda. Jadi, Mark mencoba mengingatkan anda dengan pukulannya. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan untuk sebatas mengingatkan?** "

"Kalian pintar sekali. Bagiku, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan sikap Mark yang berani ambil bagian untuk mengingatkanku." Wajah Jackson tersenyum lebar. "Tapi itu kebalikannya untukku. Bukan aku yang meninggalkannya, melainkan dirinya." Raut wajah Jackson seketika berubah suram.

" **Apa anda sudah meminta maaf atas kesalahan konyol anda**?"

Jackson melirik kearah Mark sebelum menjawab. "Sudah, tapi aku kurang yakin dia akan memafkan kesalahanku. Kesalahanku mungkin terdengar konyol tapi aku baru sadar jika itu sangat fatal akibatnya. Aku juga baru sadar jika selama ini aku selalu membuatnya menangis"

Mark menunduk mendengar penjelasan Jackson. Tangannya meremas tangan Jackson.

"Tapi aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang aku akan memperbaiki sikapku" Jackson berucap dengan yakin. Mark bahkan menoleh kerahnya sangking terkejutnya mendengar pengakuan tidak langsung dari Jackson yang akan membahagiakannya.

" **Siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan hati seorang Wang Jackson?** "

Tubuh Mark menegang. Pertanyaan yang ditakutkannnya akhirnya terlontar juga. Pertanyaan yang menanyakan identitas kekasih Jackson sebenarnya.

"Kalian pasti sangat penasaran, kan?"

" **Tentu Saja** "

"Seseorang yang sangat special. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Seperti aku mencintai para member GOT7"

.

.

.

Setelah membubarkan paksa para wartawan, member GOT7 memilih untuk tinggal didalam gedung perusahaan yang menanungi mereka selama hampir 2 tahun ini.

Para wartawan yang sebenarnya belum puas dengan jawaban Jackson mau tidak mau angkat kaki dari halaman depan perusahan JYP Entertaiment. Tapi mereka sudah cukup senang dengan bahan berita yang akan mereka muat dimedia nantinya. Berita tentang lebam yang terdapat diwajah Jackson akibat perkelahiannya dengan Visual GOT7−Mark.

Suasana diruang khusus milik GOT7 terlihat mencekam. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berbicara setelah berakhirnya konvrensi pers beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bicara lebih awal pada kami?" Jinyoung lah yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Tidak tahan menahan rasa penasaran diotaknya. Matanya menatap tajam Mark dan Jackson yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa kami tidak terlalu penting untuk kalian beritahu?"

"Bukan begitu, Jinyoung" Mark berusaha menyangkal. Matanya melotot pada Jackson yang memilih diam terlihat tidak ingin membantunya untuk menjelaskan. "Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian memandang rendah pada kami" Suara Mark bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau lupa jika kita ini sebuah keluarga" Terdengar penekanan pada kata 'Keluarga'. Jinyoung terlihat emosi saat ini. Jaebum yang mengerti situasi langsung turun tangan. Takut jika Jinyoung akan kembali menjadi Ibu-ibu yang mulai menasehati anak-anaknya.

"Jinyoung, mereka hanya terlalu takut untuk memberitahu kita. Kau seharusnya tau itu"

Jinyoung membuang mukanya. Mencoba menyangkal ucapan Jaebum yang benar.

"Maaf−" Suara Jackson mulai terdengar. Membuat seisi ruangan menatap kearahnya. "−Seharusnya kami bercerita lebih awal pada kalian. Seharusnya kami percaya jika kalian tidak akan membenci kami. Tolong maafkan kami"

"He−hei bukan begitu maksudku" Jinyoung menjadi tidak enak setelah permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Jackson. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Jack"

"Sudah−sudah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Apartement. Terlebih untuk kalian" Tunjuk Jaebum pada Mark dan Jackson. "Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Jadi, kalian harus pergi istirahat" Printahnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Semua member GOT7 memilih untuk beristirahat dikamar mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Jackson dan Mark. Setelah keduanya berada dikamar, suasana disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

Jackson memilih untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Matanya melirik Mark yang berjalan keluar kamar mereka. meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian.

Entah apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Tidak mau ambil pusing Jackson memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Mark merasa besalah setelah melihat wajah Jackson yang lebam. Ia langsung berinisiatif mengambil kotak obat yang ada didapur apartmentnya.

Setelah mengambil sebangkom air hangat, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Jackson yang sudah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tangannya mulai membasahi handuk kecil dengan air hangat. Menekan-nekan pelan pada luka robek dipinggiran bibir Jackson.

Rasa perih yang menghinggapinya membuat Jackson harus kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang terfokus dengan lukanya.

"Mark" Panggilnya. Memastikan.

"Oh, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Jackson merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Kau sedang apa?" Pertanyaan konyol memamang, mengingat jika dia tau apa yang sedang dikerjakan kekasihnya itu.

"Mengobatimu" Sahut Mark cepat. Tangannya kembali bekerja. Kali ini obat merah lah yang ia pegang sebelum mengoleskannnya pada luka Jackson.

"Aww... pelan−pelan Mark"

Mark memutar matanya, malas. Kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Padahal Mark sangat tau luka robek dipinggir bibir Jackson itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau mau mengobatiku?" Tanya Jackson, penasaran. Padahal saat di kediaman Mark, pemuda LA itu bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun kearahnya saat ia kesusahan mengobati dirinya sendiri. "Akh... Mark sakit"

Mark yang kesal dengan pertanyaan Jackson langsung menekan lukanya dengan sengaja. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku obati, huh?" Ucapnya sinis.

Jackson menggelang kecil. "Bukan begitu, Mark" Senyuman lebar diperlihatkannya. Terkesan bodoh dihadapan Mark. "Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, Baby"

Tanpa sadar wajah Mark merona. Senyuman bodoh milik Jackson selalu sukses membuatnya bersemu bagaikan seorang gadis.

"Bodoh" Umpatnya. Membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari penglihatan Jackson.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah konvrensi pers dadakan itu. Media masih ramai membicarakan perkelahian antara Mark dan Jackson. Bahkan identitas kekaksih Jackson yang dipertanyaakan pun tidak luput menjadi bahan media.

GOT7 sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti semula. Bahkan ke-tujuh pemuda yang sedang naik daun itu sedang mempersiapkan mini album baru mereka.

Rahasian tetang hubungan tabu Jackson dan Mark pun hanya dikubur oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka yang bahkan merespon dengan positif.

"Aku benar-benar harus jaga jarak mulai sekarang" Sindir Jinyoung pada Jackson yang berdiri disampingnya. Setelah mengetahui hubungan tabu dua rekannya, ia memilih untuk menjauhi−menjaga jarak dengan−Mark. Fans servis yang biasanya ia lakukan bersama Mark pun sudah jarang mereka. ia terlalu takut melihat ekspresi Jackson yang menatap tajam kearahnya saat ia melakukan hal itu bersama Mark.

"Jinyoung jangan seperti itu" Mark memperingatkan. Ia tidak enak mendengar ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jackson yang menyeringai. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar posisimu"

Walaupun kekasihnya itu oficial couple dengan Jinyoung tapi namanya juga cemburu tentu saja Jackson tidak suka.

"Jackson" Mark melotot kearah Jackson.

"Apa baby~?"

Mendengar suara Jackson yang dibuat sok manis itu membuat teman-temannya menahan mual.

"Berhenti bermesraan didepan kami" Jaebum mencoba memperingatkan. "Lakukan dikamar kalian sana"

.

.

.

Hubungan diantara Mark dan Jackson semakin menghangat. Sekarang bahkan Mark lebih sering berkunjung di kediaman milik anggota roommate. Para anggota roommate pun tidak menolak kehadiran dari kekasih Jackson itu.

Semua anggota roommate pun tau tentang hubungan tabu diantara keduanya. Semua ini berawal dari kecurigaan Sunny dari kehadiran Mark yang selalu muncul di kediaman mereka dan terakhir dari cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manis sebelah kiri di masing-masing jari keduanya. Khas sepasang kekasih pada umunya.

Jackson pun mengakui hubungan dengan blak-blakan dan itu membuat Mark semakin yakin dengan keseriusan Jackson dalam hubungan mereka. Mark tersenyum simpul mengingat pembicaraan Jackson dengan Ayahnya sebelum konvrensi pers dimulai.

 **Flash Back**

"Pa−paman"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap−

"Ba−bagaimana bisa paman disini?" Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan oleh Jackson saat Mr. Tuan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dibelakangnya berdiri Joey yang juga menatap khawatir kearahnya. Takut jika sang Ayah akan memukul kekasih kakaknya itu.

Tidak jauh dengan Mark yang juga memasang mode siaga. Takut wajah kekasihnya akan kembali lebam mendapat pukulan Ayahnya.

"Itu tidak penting−" Mata Mr. Tuan memancarkan keseriusan. "−Sekarang yang terpenting kau sudah mendapatkan izin dariku"

Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari lelaki paruh bayah dihadapannya membuat Jackson terbelalak tidak percaya.

"A−apa maksud, paman?" Tanya Jackson memastikan. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Mendapat izin?

Yang benar saja. Bukannya Pamannnya itu menjadi orang paling terdepan yang menolak hubungannnya bersama Mark.

"Kau sudah tau maksudku, Wang. Jadi−" Mata Mr. Tuan melirik pintu dibelakang tubuh Jackson. "−Jangan ucapkan hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan hubungan tabu diantara kalian. Kau sudah membuatku yakin dengan keberanianmu, Jack. Bahwa kau orang yang pantas untuk bersama putraku"

 **Flash Back End**

 **Grepp**

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Baby?" Tanya Jackson menyelidik. Lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang terasa pas dilengannya. Kepalanya bahkan bersender diperpotong leher milik kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya yang selalu memabukannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Jack"

Jackson membalikan tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat Mark menatap kearahnya. "Benarkah? Kau pasti memikirkanku, ya kan?" Tanya Jackson. Sifat Narsisnya mulai keluar.

Mark hanya memutar matanya. Terlalu malas membalas ucapan Jackson.

"Baby?" Panggil Jackson. Saat dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Mark.

"Hm?"

Mata Mark membulat saat Jackson mulai memajukan wajahnya. Pose dimana kekasihnya itu akan menciumnya.

 **Cklek**

Tinggal beberapa senti kedua bibir pemuda itu bersatu. Terhenti saat seserang membuka pintu kamar. Kang Joon yang menjadi pelaku pembuka pintu itu langsung paham situasi. Mengingat posisi intim keduanya.

"Ma−maaf jika aku mengganggu aktifitas kalian. Makan malam sudah siap, kalian bisa turun kapanpun" Setelah mengucapkan beberapa deret kata itu Kang Joon langsung pamit undur diri. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada didekat keduanya apalagi melihat tatapan tajam Jackson yang tidak suka kegiatannnya dengan Mark diganggu.

Setelah kepergian Kang Joon, Jackson kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mark. Berniat melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang terganggu tadi.

Belum sempat bibirnya mengecap bibir manis kekasihnya. Wajahnya sudah didorong kasar oleh Mark. "Hentikan bodoh! Kau tidak dengar mereka menunggu kita" Mark memperingatkan.

"Oh, ayolah Mark. Satu kecupan tidak apa, kan?" Rengek Jackson pada kekasihnya yang memilih beranjak meninggalkannya. Mark memilih tidak peduli. Mungkin setelah acara makan malam nanti dia akan berterima kasih pada Kang Joon.

Jackson memasang wajah kusut dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya dengan malas. Dia bahkan diam saat di ejek anggota Roommate karena wajah jeleknya saat lagi ngambek.

Mark mengulum senyumnya, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya.

Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu itu. Ia pun langsung mengecup cepat bibir kekasihnya. Membuat seisi ruang makan membeku ditempat.

"Berhenti merajuk dan makan-makananmu, Jack"

Jackson yang barusan tersadar langsung menyendokan makanannya dengan semangat. Seakan kecupan singkat dari Mark membangkitkan nafsu makannya.

"Yeah, Baby"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Happy Ending buat JackMark Loversss...**

 **Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada para readers yang mau repot-repot untuk me review selama pembuatan 'Love Sick' ini.**

 **Walaupun dengan ending yang gak jelas #NangisDipojokanRuangan**

 **Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas 'KETERLAMBATAN' Update. Banyak kendala yang menghalangi saya buat Update. Seperti saat puasa, entah kenapa otak saya terlalu malas buat ngetik−ngelanjuti cerita dan sampai dari orang tua yang memarahi saya jika terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Laptop. #Curhat**

 **Saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya yaa... Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin...**

 **Tolong Reviewnya yaa... Saya butuh banget soalnya ini FF pertama saya yang ending...**

 **Kritikan dan saran sangat dibutuhkan!**

 **Untuk kelanjutan FF saya yang lainnya mohon bersabar karena saya tidak yakin akan melanjutkannya dalam kurun waktu terdekat#BahasanyaTuhLoh -_-**

 **Sekali lagi Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan ending yang mengecewakan. Lagi-lagi kesibukanlah dalang dari semuanya. #Bungkuk90Derajat**

 **Salam penuh cinta dari 'WangMark_852' :D**


End file.
